


El halcón y la flecha

by Hawkdevil



Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkdevil/pseuds/Hawkdevil
Summary: Lo que iniciaría como una llamada de auxilio se convertiría en una carrera contra reloj en pos de dar a conocer un importante secreto.Luego de una misión de rescate fallida, Clint Barton recibe la advertencia de un peligro que acecha en las sombras y que debe detener por su cuenta. Para ello buscará, a su pesar, la ayuda de Oliver Queen, hábil arquero y defensor de la ciudad de Starling City.A su búsqueda se unirán dos aliadas más para combatir un enemigo escurridizo en una persecución donde nada es lo que parece.¿Podrán Clint y Oliver superar sus diferencias y salir airosos de esta misión?





	1. El dolor de una pérdida, pt. 1

-Nueva York-

El sueño comenzaba siempre igual: con ella nombrandole.

Más que un sueño, era un recuerdo que le perseguía. El recuerdo de una misión fallida y una vida perdida.

Le habían mandado a una misión de rescate; una agente encubierta había sido descubierta y era necesario sacarla de ahí. Se suponía que iba a ser algo sencillo pero las cosas se complicaron.

Marjorie Dawson era una de las espías mejor entrenadas dentro de SHIELD, entrenada por la misma Black Widow en técnicas de espionaje, por lo que cuando su enlace de emergencia, Clint Barton, recibió la orden de rescatarla, este se sorprendió bastante.

La joven llevaba meses infiltrada en una organización criminal naciente conocida como la corporación Richwell, pero algo había salido mal y su coartada había sido descubierta y ahora estaba descubierta...y para rematar las cosas, no tenía más apoyo que el propio Clint, por lo que el arquero se las arreglaría para ir en su auxilio.

No fue tan difícil entrar a las instalaciones del lugar, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue colarse por las tuberías hasta llegar al ala de las celdas. Una vez ahí buscó en todas las celdas hasta encontrar a su amiga.

-Margie- susurró forzando la puerta para abrirla.

La chica estaba en el suelo, de espaldas a él, acurrucada en posición fetal. Su cabello castaño estaba revuelto y temblaba ligeramente.

Clint se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado, sacudiendola levemente. De inmediato la chica se incorporó, tambaleandose y mirando a su alrededor.

-Tranquila- le dijo Clint, llamando su atención-. Te sacaré de aquí.

Marjorie observó a Clint fijamente, después sonrió y, acercandose a él, le abrazó someramente para dirigirse a la salida.

-Ya deben saber que estas aquí- dijo-. Su vigilancia es buena.

Ambos salieron del lugar, buscando una salida del complejo. Habían avanzado medio tramo dentro de la base cuando Marjorie se volteó bruscamente hacia Clint.

-Dime que nadie más vino contigo- le dijo mirandolo a los ojos.

Clint negó con la cabeza, extrañado.

-Nadie vino conmigo, Margie- le aseguró-. Soy tu único refuerzo.

Marjorie suspiró aliviada y salieron de la base. Apenas dieron un paso afuera, las alarmas sonaron. Se escuchó un disparó y Marjorie cayó al piso, herida de muerte.

En cuanto ella murió, él se hizo cargo de los guardias. Después de eso llegaron más refuerzos de SHIELD y el cuerpo de Marjorie fue llevado a su ciudad natal. Había muchas interrogantes alrededor de lo sucedido, pero a Clint le prohibieron investigar más a fondo. Era solo una misión fallida y punto.

De eso había pasado un mes. 30 días en los cuales el hecho lo consumía por completo, sabiendo día tras día que no podía hacer nada.

Sin embargo, ese día era diferente. Clint se levantó como todas las mañanas y, al revisar el correo, se encontró con un paquete. Y sonrió.

Marjorie le había mencionado ese paquete antes de morir.

-Debes hacer esto solo- había dicho con su último aliento, susurrando-. SHIELD no serà seguro para tí. No confíes en nadie...y deberás buscar a Oliver Queen.

Oliver Queen...Clint recordaba a ese sujeto. 

Marjorie nació y vivió toda su vida en Star City, y Clint había viajado hasta allá para asistir al funeral de su amiga. Y fue ahí donde lo vio por primera vez.

Clint subió a su departamento con el paquete bajo el brazo y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Bien, veamos que hay aquí que parece importante.


	2. Chapter 2

-Starling City-

Ese era un día ocupado para Oliver Queen.

La empresa Queen Consolidated, en la cual estaba al frente, peligraba rozando la zona de quiebra, a tal grado que para salvarla sus acciones se pusieron a la venta.

Pasó la mayor parte de la mañana yendo de una junta a otra y cuando volvió a su oficina se encontró con un paquete sobre su escritorio.

Extrañado, Oliver se acercó, y dió un respingo al verlo más de cerca.

El paquete era de Marjorie Dawson.

Oliver había conocido a Marjorie cuando eran niños, en la escuela, y desde entonces fueron mejores amigos.

Durante los cinco años que Oliver había estado desaparecido, atrapado en aquella isla, Marjorie fue la única que decidió buscarlo con todos los recursos a su disposición. Y cuando él adoptó la identidad de Green Arrow para defender su ciudad, ella no solo guardó su secreto sino que incluso se ofreció a ayudarlo; cosa a la que él se negó.

-Es peligroso- había dicho él.

Ella solo hizo un gesto despreocupado.

-Vivo con el peligro todos los días- había replicado.

En ese momento, Marjorie le habló de SHIELD y de su trabajo como agente.

-Tengo incluso un amigo lanza-flechas como tú- le comentó con una sonrisa.

Al final llegaron a un acuerdo: Marjorie mantendría a SHIELD lejos de Oliver, y al mismo tiempo le ayudaría a conseguir la información que Felicity Smoak, una hábil hacker y compañera suya, no pudiera conseguir.

Un día, de repente, Oliver dejó de tener noticias de Marjorie, y tiempo después supo que su amiga había muerto.

El día de su funeral había sido un día nublado; y Oliver permaneció todo el tiempo al lado de Isabelle, la hermana de Marjorie, hasta que otro sujeto apareció; un tipo medianamente alto, con un sencillo traje negro. En cuanto lo vio, Isabelle se acercó a él.

-Oh, Clint- dijo ella-. Creí que no vendrias.

-No podía faltar- dijo Clint con evidente tristeza.

Entonces, Isabelle volteó hacia Oliver, y los presentó a ambos.

-Oliver, él es Clint Barton, un amigo de Margie del trabajo. Clint, él es Oliver Queen, un amigo de la infancia.

Ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano a modo de saludo.

-Lamento conocerle en estas circunstancias- dijo Clint.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Oliver sin apartar la mirada de él.

En ese momento se preguntó si Barton era el agente al que Marjorie se refería.

Oliver observó el paquete, aún sin estar seguro de abrirlo o no. En la parte superior del mismo se encontraba pegada una carta, y decidió comenzar con esta.

-Veamos de que se trata esto- murmuró.

Despegó la carta y comenzó a leerla.


	3. Clint y la Liga de Asesinos

_"¿Cuando me dijiste que lo empeorarías?"_

Lo primero que Clint encontró al abrir el paquete fue una carta con la palabra 'Leéme' escrita en el sobre. -Vaya- dijo-. Cuanto secretismo. Abrió el sobre y sacó una hoja de papel, reconociendo la estilizada caligrafía de Marjorie, pero antes de leer la carta se asomó por la ventana en busca de vigilantes y al asegurarse de que estaba solo se dispusó a leer la carta:

'Querido Clint: Si estas leyendo esto es por que mi plan funcionó y ahora ha pasado un mes de mi muerte. Sí, halcón, planeé mi propia muerte. Tuve que hacerlo, de lo contrario jamás podrías descubrir lo mismo que yo.  
Hay veces que la información cuesta caro. Pero esto ha de saberse. Tiene que salir a la luz, o de lo contrario el país entero caerá. La corporación en la cual me infiltré, para empezar, no es lo que dice ser.  
Por medio de la corporación Richwell, HYDRA y la Liga de Asesinos planean hacer una alianza para dominar el mundo.'

En este punto, Clint dejó de leer y dejó vagar la mirada por el departamento, confundido. Por lo que él sabía, HYDRA había sido desmantelada en los años 40 en gran parte gracias al capitán América...antes de que cayera en el hielo y se congelara, claro esta. En cuanto a la Liga de Asesinos...¿qué clase de organización era? ¿Donde se encontraba su sede? Obviamente no descubriría esas respuestas mirando su departamento, así que siguió leyendo:

'Ya sé que suena a locura, pero tienes que creerme. SHIELD ha sido infiltrada por HYDRA y encontré las pruebas...pero no las saqué a tiempo. Eso deberás hacerlo tú, y no estarás solo. Tienes que ir a Starling City, y buscar a Oliver Queen'.

Eso era todo lo que decía la carta. A Clint le pareció sospechosa la insistencia de Marjorie en torno a Oliver, pero no tenía nada que perder al ir a buscarlo, ¿o sí? Su atención se centró ahora en el montón de hojas dentro del paquete. Dejó la carta a un lado y sacó las hojas, leyendolas detenidamente. Era información sobre la Liga.

Su sede...o el sitio donde sus miembros entrenaban, era un sitio conocido como Nanda Parbat. Era una organización liderada por un sujeto llamado Ra's Al Ghul, cuyo nombre significaba 'Cabeza del Demonio'. Los miembros de la Liga eran hábiles en combate y técnicas de asesinato, y usan trajes negros con máscara y capucha para ocultar sus identidades. Poseen un férreo código de honor y no toleran a nadie que incumpla sus leyes, persiguiendo a todo aquel que lo haga. El resto de las hojas tenían datos de algunos de los miembros, pero nada más. Clint estaba indeciso. Por un lado deseaba investigar lo que sucedía, pero por otro estaba la orden de su jefe de no inmiscuirse en el asunto. Claro que no sería la primera vez que desobedecería las ordenes directas del jefe...solo que en este caso tendría a SHIELD pegado a los talones. Pero si Marjorie tenía razón y SHIELD era HYDRA disfrazado... Tendría que jalar del hilo que su amiga le había dado. Así que buscó una mochila y metió dentro algunas cosas: su traje (luego de aseguarse de que no podrían rastrearlo si lo usaba), su arco plegado, un par de aljabas (por si acaso) y los documentos del paquete. Después salió. Con la mochila colgando del hombro, Clint caminó tranquilamente por la calle y dio vuelta en una esquina, perdiendose entre la muchedumbre. A pocos metros de distancia, el agente que lo seguía dio el reporte correspondiente usando un comunicador oculto en la solapa de su chaqueta y poco tiempo después se le ordenó seguir al arquero.

Nick Fury conocía bien a Clint Barton. No por nada el hombre se hacía llamar Hawkeye: era certero en todo lo que hacía. Aunque solía ser descuidado en ciertas ocasiones, era metódico y eficiente, hábil estratega y gran agente, un recurso valioso para la agencia, noble y perseverante. Sabía también que si algo le inquietaba en cualquier cosa que investigara, no se detendría ante nada hasta esclarecer el asunto. Por eso le había mandado vigilar, no podía darse el lujo de perder más agentes.  
El agente siguió a Barton por entre la muchedumbre y lo vio dar vuelta por otra esquina. Al tomar esa dirección, un sorpresivo empujón lo mandó al suelo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un golpe seco en la nuca lo noqueó. Una vez se ocupó del agente, Clint reanudó su marcha. Era de esperarse que lo vigilaran, pero la paranoia comenzó a apoderarse de él. ¿El sujeto era de SHIELD o de HYDRA? Si se encobtraba con alguien más, ¿sería amigo o enemigo? No tenía forma de saberlo. Tenía que aclarar todo este enredo de una buena vez, así que sin perder tiempo, y tras asegurarse de que nadie le seguía, se dirigió a Starling City.


	4. Oliver y HYDRA

_"Hay muertos que no hacen ruido y es mayor su pesar"_

Oliver permanecía con la mirada perdida, sin prestar atención al paquete, a la oficina o al bullicio fuera de ella. Estaba ligeramente perturbado por la carta que acababa de leer y que aún sostenía en sus manos. Volvió a leerla, como si no diera crédito a las palabras que leía:

'Querido Ollie:

Antes que nada, lamento la situación en la que te encuentras y odio desde el fondo de mi corazón no poder ayudarte como lo prometí, pero esto es de suma importancia.

SHIELD ya no es seguro para mí, ni lo será para tí. Si te involucras en esto, no solo sabrán de tí sino que también te perseguirán, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no te detendrás por nada ni nadie así que te pido, no que te alejes, sino que tengas paciencia. No podrás enfrentar tú solo lo que pasará, ni tú ni tu equipo podrán hacerlo, así que tendrás que aceptar más compañía. Dentro de poco Clint Barton irá a buscarte y tendrán que trabajar juntos, les guste o no.

Descubrí algo que involucra a la Liga de Asesinos, por eso me atrevo a pedir tu ayuda. Ellos buscarán crear una alianza con HYDRA para dominar el mundo. Me gustaría poder contarte más pero el tiempo se acaba. Buena suerte, arquero.'

Oliver conocía a Marjorie lo suficiente como para saber que ella no bromeaba ni mentía con respecto a eso. Sin embargo, no podía creer lo que le decía en la carta. ¿La Liga de Asesinos unida a otra organización? Le parecía imposible.

Decidió revisar el contenido del paquete. En su mayoría, era información de HYDRA.

HYDRA había sido la rama de ciencia avanzada del Tercer Reich durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Fue una organización liderada por Johan Schmidt, conocido como Red Skull, quien estaba obsesionado con elaprovechamiento de artefactos mágicos y alienígenas en su intento de apoderarse del mundo.

"Vaya loco", pensó Oliver leyendo el archivo. Bueno, era de Tercer Reich. A su parecer, todos en esa época tenían un poco de locura en la mente. Apartó ese pensamiento y siguió su lectura.

Durante una invasión a Noruega, Schmidt encontró un objeto conocido como Tesseracto, y con ayuda del científico Arnim Zola diseñó armas de tecnología avanzada impulsados por este objeto.

HYDRA fue desmantelada por el capitán América y sus compañeros, los Comandos Aulladores, trabajo que se completó después de la aparente muerte de Red Skull.

Luego de leer los documentos, Oliver se quedó más confundido que antes. Si técnicamente HYDRA se había desmantelado, ¿como podría buscar aliarse con la Liga?  
Verdaderamente no entendía nada de nada.

Una llamada directa a su oficina lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y respondió, tratando de dejar de lado lo que acababa de leer.

-¿Hola?

La voz al otro lado sonaba tensa, aunque tenía una entonación amable y educada al cuestionar:

-¿Oliver Queen?

-Sí, soy yo- respondió Oliver poniendose en alerta-. ¿Quien habla?

Esperaba que fuera alguien preguntando por la empresa o un amigo que quisiera jugarle una broma. Sin embargo, la respuesta que le llegó por el auricular lo sacó de balance:

-Soy Clint Barton. Tengo que hablarle de algo urgente.


	5. Hawkeye vs. Green Arrow

_"Ellos vienen a llevarme lejos"_

"Bien, aqui estoy", pensó Clint mirando a ambos lados de la calle. Se encontraba en una cafetería en Starling City. El viaje hasta allí había sido relativamente corto, y luego de asegurarse (por enésima vez) de que nadie lo seguía, llamó a Oliver y él lo citó en esa cafetería.

Mientras esperaba a que apareciera, Clint rememoró su breve conversación con Oliver. Si bien sonaba bastante sorprendido, en cierta forma fue como si esperara esa llamada. Sí, lo recordaba del funeral de Marjorie. No, no tenía ningún inconveniente en verlo, cuanto antes, mejor. De hecho, si no había inconveniente, podían encontrarse en la empresa. Barton le agradecía el gesto, pero prefería un sitio público, así que Oliver lo citó en la cafetería donde ahora se encontraba y quedaron de verse en media hora.  
Antes de dirigirse al sitio, Clint paseó por la ciudad con la finalidad de perder a posibles perseguidores; y al llegar se situó en una mesa junto a la ventana, por si acaso.

Al cabo de un rato, poco después de la media hora, apareció Oliver Queen. En cuanto localizó a Clint, se acercó y se sentó frente a él.

-Perdón por la tardanza- dijo a manera de saludo-. Las cosas en la empresa estan algo ajetreadas últimamente.  
-No hay problema- dijo Clint distraídamente.

Miró por la ventana, al parecer algo había llamado su atención afuera, lo cual puso en tensión a Oliver.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó.  
-Nada- atajó Clint volteando hacia su interlocutor y fingió no haber visto a un tipo espiando discretamente.

Aunque algo le hacía permanecer alerta, Oliver pusó cara de palo y decidió no insistir. Ahora debía averiguar que quería Clint.

-Dijo que tenía que decirme algo relacionado con Margie- aventuró tanteando el terreno.

Sonriendo levemente, Clint asintió. Sin embargo, no sabía como abordar el tema con él. No podía simplemente decirle: 'esta mañana recibí una carta de Marjorie diciendome que debía buscarte para destapar una conspiración y también me mandó información sobre la Liga de Asesinos', ¿o sí? Sin embargo, lo hizo. Eso mismo le dijo, esperando que no se ríera en su cara.

Pero Oliver no se rió, sino que le dijo algo similar: Marjorie le había mandado información sobre HYDRA y una carta donde le explicaba lo sucedido a grandes rasgos.  
Decididamente ellos dos tenían mucho de que hablar al respecto.

-Pero será en otra ocasión- dijo Clint abruptamente-. Espere mi llamada.

Y, poniendose de pie, salió antes de que Oliver dijera nada.

Lo primero que hizo Clint al salir fue alejarse de la vista del público. Caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar al muelle, dandose cuenta de que el sujeto fuera de la cafetería lo seguía.  
Al voltear, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba, pero lo encontró cuando dio vuelta por un callejón. Que malditamente apropiado.

-Agente Barton- dijo con una leve sonrisa-. Tendrá que acompañarme.  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Clint fingiendo demencia-. ¿Acaso no puedo venir a Starling de vacaciones?  
-Usted y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad.  
-En ese caso usted sabe más que yo.

En ese momento apareció otro agente poniendole una mano sobre el hombro. Clint lo miró con dureza.

-Quiteme las manos de encima si sabe lo que le conviene.

Pero el otro no le hizo caso, sino que apretó aún más su agarre.

No había nada que hacer, así que antes de que los agentes reaccionaran Clint le dio un codazo en el estómago al tipo que tenía detrás y agarrando la mano que tenía en el hombro, se agachó para lanzar al sujeto al suelo por encima de su hombro. Inmediatamente después se ocupó del sujeto que tenía enfrente, dandole una patada en el estómago para después estrellarlo contra la pared.

Después salió de ahi.

La noche cayó en Starling City.  
Como todas las noches, Oliver salió patrullando las calles. Había un reciente incremento de actividad delictiva y, por ende, mucho trabajo que hacer.  
Mientras iba en persecución de unos criminales, Oliver reflexionó sobre lo ocurrido en la mañana: sobre HYDRA, la carta de su amiga y su extraño y breve encuentro con Clint Barton.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó alguien.

Claro que, una persecución no era el momento justo para ponerse a pensar. Uno de los criminales comenzó a disparar su arma en todas direcciones, y ahora apuntaba directamente a Oliver.

Él lanzó una flecha de goma hacia el arma y despues una de bengala, cegando al sujeto y haciendolo caer.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?- le preguntó Roy Harper, su compañero y aprendiz.  
-Nada importante- respondió Oliver, deteniendose.

Sacó dos flechas y las lanzó, atrapando a sus objetivos. Después se alejó de ahi. En ese momento necesitaba estar solo.

-Roy, tú y Diggle encarguense de esto- dijo.

Sus dos compañeros lo vieron alejarse, confundidos.

Mientras se alejaba, Oliver seguía pensando en el encuentro de la cafetería. La forma tan abrupta en que Barton se había marchado le hizo pensar que tal vez le seguían, y eso le hizo sospechar. Le hizo preguntarse si realmente podía confiar en él. Bueno, su amiga Marjorie confiaba en él. No tenía de que preocuparse, ¿verdad? Por alguna razón no sentía así.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó a los sujetos que lo rodeaban hasta que uno de ellos le habló:

-¡Eh, tú!

Oliver se detuvo y volteo, con el arco en una mano y listo para atacar. Delante suyo se encontraban cinco sujetos, todos con el uniforme de SHIELD, el cual reconoció.  
El agente que le había hablado lo miró de arriba abajo y le dijo:

-Nos dijeron que tal vez cambiarías tu atuendo, pero no creí que te disfrazaras de Robin Hood.  
-¿Disculpa?- soltó Oliver, tan sorprendido que olvidó usar el tono grave que solía emplear.

El hombre se carcajeó como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso, y después se pusó serio.

-Haznos el trabajo sencillo y no te resistas- dijo-. De un modo u otro te llevaremos a la agencia.  
-Yo no...- comenzó a decir Oliver, pero no logró terminar.

Uno de los agentes accionó un pequeño dispositivo que soltó un ruido insoportable, el cual aturdió a Oliver lo suficiente para desorientarlo pero no para incapacitarlo. En cuanto otro agente se acercó, le dio in golpe en el estómago y luego lo golpeó con el arco. Los otros agentes se movieron rápido, rodeandolo mientras desenfundaban sus armas. Se habían acabado las formalidades.

Oliver sacó una flecha de cuerda y la lanzó hacia el primer agente que se acercó, atandole completamente. Después volteó a otro agente, el cual intentó golpearlo, pero Queen desvió el golpe y le asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula tan fuerte que lo mandó al suelo. De repente, sintió como un brazo le rodeaba el cuello y reaccionó dandole un codazo al atacante, sujetando el brazo y agachandose para lanzar al sujeto por encima de su hombro. Finalmente, le lanzó una flecha sedante al último agente de pie.

-Idiotas- resopló.

Iba a irse cuando escuchó algo a sus espaldas y se volteó. Se había olvidado del agente atado y este se liberó e iba a atacar. Pero algo andaba mal: el hombre tenía la boca abierta y la mirada clavada al frente de forma ausente. Un segundo después cayó al sielo con una flecha clavada en la espalda... y otro arquero apareció. El hombre usaba un traje negro de manga larga con detalles morados y lentes oscuros. Miró alrededor y sonrió.

-Deberías cuidar tu retaguardia, Robin Hood.

Oliver lo miró fijamente. Y entonces lo reconoció.

-¿Barton?

Clint observó pasmado a aquel sujeto que usaba ese traje verde de cuero y capucha. Y pudo reconocerlo por la voz.

-¿Queen?

Ambos se miraron por un momento. Despues, Clint se echó a reír y Oliver lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Qué te parece divertido?- preguntó.  
-Que ahora sé por que Margie me pidio que te buscara.

La sola mención de su amiga hizo enfurecer repentinamente a Oliver. Entonces pensó en lo sucedido esa mañana. Tal vez Clint no se había ido por que le estuvieran siguiendo. Tal vez todo había sido una elaborada trampa para atraparlo a él. Vaya amigo resultó ser.

-¿Ella te pidio buscarme y tú la traicionas así?- le soltó a bocajarro-. Eres un maldito.

Oliver sacó una flecha y, tensando el arco, apuntó a Clint, quien instintivamente hizo lo mismo.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- soltó a su vez-. ¡Yo no traicioné a nadie!  
-¡Mientes!

Ambos lanzaron sus flechas, las cuales entrechocaron sus puntas y luego cayeron al suelo. Entonces Oliver se adelantó y giró sobre su eje extendiendo la pierna para golpear a Clint, quien retrocedió por la fuerza del golpe y se repusó rápidamente, entonces lanzó un golpe con el brazo que fue bloqueado por Oliver al tiempo que hacia lo mismo.  
Clint esquivó el golpe y sujetó el brazo de Oliver, torciendolo a su espalda. Oliver le lanzó un codazo con el brazo libre, obligandole a soltarle y lanzó una flecha de cuerda.  
Al mismo tiempo, Clint lanzó una flecha de red bloqueando las cuerdas; en ese momento Oliver se abalanzó sobre Clint ambos cayeron al suelo, rodando hasta que Oliver se irguió tratando de golpear a Clint con el puño, Clint logró detener el golpe y de un empujón se lo quitó de encima, poniendose de pie.

-¡Escuchame!- exclamó-. Hay una buena explicación para todo.  
-¿Y por qué debería de creerte?- cuestionó Oliver.

A su juicio, Clint Barton era un traidor. No debía escucharle ni mucho menos creerle. De su carcaj sacó una flecha explosiva de corto alcance y la lanzó. Dandose cuenta de ello, Clint hizo exactamente lo mismo: lanzó una flecha explosiva esperando que la explosión no fuera tan desastrosa.

Las dos flechas chocaron y estallaron al unísono. La doble onda expansiva lanzó tanto a Oliver como a Clint a los extremos de la calle. Y en ese instante, desconociendo la presencia de Barton, dos agentes se acercaron a Queen. Oliver estaba demasiado aturdido para hacer algo, pero no fue necesario: ambos hombres cayeron al suelo, paralizados, y Clint se acercó a él.

-Ahora entiendo- dijo extendiendole una mano a Oliver-: creíste que estaba con esos idiotas. Pues adivina que: ellos te confundieron conmigo.

Desconfiando aún, Oliver le tomó la mano a Clint y se levantó con su ayuda.

-¿Como estas tan seguro?- preguntó.  
-Escucha: SHIELD ha estado buscandome desde que vine aquí. Quiza me han estado vigilando desde antes. Te guste o no, estamos en el mismo lado. Y además...  
-Además...¿qué?  
-Acabo de salvarte la vida, cretino. Por que puedo asegurarte que esos tipos iban a matarte.

Oliver aún tenía cierta desconfianza. Pero lo dicho por Clint era verdad: acababa de salvarlo. Solo por eso le daría el beneficio de la duda.

-Bien, de acuerdo- dijo-. Ven conmigo.

Era el turno de Clint de mostrarse cauteloso. Después de todo, el tipo había tratado de volarlo en pedazos.

-¿A donde?- preguntó.

Oliver esbozó una leve sonrisa empezando a caminar e indicandole a Clint que lo siguiera.

-Tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente, ¿recuerdas?


	6. Mockingbird vs. Black Canary

_"Las promesas te alejaran"_

En otra parte de la ciudad, un robo se llevaba a cabo.

  
Un grupo de criminales se dirigía de un punto a otro de los Glades, saqueando sin parar cuanto establecimiento se les cruzaba en el camino.  
El grupo iba saliendo del último establecimiento que habían robado cuando un chillido agudo resonó por el lugar, aturdiendoles y haciendoles soltar el botín. En ese justo momento una mujer rubia apareció. Usaba un traje y mascára negros y sostenía un largo bastón.

  
-Canary- dijo uno de los hombres al verla.  
-Black Canary- le corrigió la mujer noqueando al sujeto de un golpe.

Durante el día, Dinah Laurel Lance defendía la justicia como asistente del fiscal. Por la noche, sin embargo, hacía su propia justicia bajo la identidad de Black Canary.  
Al principio, solo buscaba vengar a su hermana Sarah, quien había muerto en sus brazos. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de algo más: de proteger a los que no pueden defenderse por sí mismos.

Entrenada por Ted Grant, un amigo suyo, y la hija de Ra's Al Ghul, Nyssa, se había vuelto una experta combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo y además contaba con un truco más: el 'Canary Cry': un chillido ultrasónico que aturdía a los enemigos y le daba a ella una ventaja que había aprendido a utilizar en beneficio propio.  
El líder del grupo se levantó para atacar, pero Laurel fue más rápida: usando el bastón como pértiga se balanceó hacia adelante golpeando al sujeto en el pecho con ambos pies y usandolo como punto de apoyo giró para golpear a otro de los asaltantes, aterrizando en el suelo con gracia.  
El último de los asaltantes sacó una pistola y disparó. Laurel evadió el disparo y de un salto se colocó frente a él torciendole la mano para hacerlo soltar la pistola, despues metió un pie entre los suyos para hacerlo caer y lo inmovilizó con el bastón.

-¿Donde esta Vértigo?- le preguntó.  
-No lo sé- dijo el hombre-. Hace tiempo no sé de él.

Laurel soltó un gruñido de frustración y lo noqueó, alejandose después de ahí.

Vértigo era una droga. Un potente alucinógeno que te enfrenta a lo que temes mientras te conduce a la muerte. Pero era, al mismo tiempo, el modo como se le conocía a su creador.  
Algo ocurría en Starling City. Algo grave, y Vértigo tenía algo que ver; de eso Laurel no tenía ninguna duda. Era su deber averiguar que era y detenerlo.  
Mientras pasaba por una calle, escuchó como alguien le llamaba...por su verdadero nombre.

-Dinah Laurel Lance.

Era una voz femenina. Laurel volteó con cautela; la única que sabía que ella era Black Canary era Felicity, y esa voz no era la suya.  
Laurel recorrió el lugar con la mirada, ya que estaba oscuro y no veía a su interlocutora.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó.

De las sombras salió una mujer. Era alta, rubia, con un traje blanco y negro y una mascára negra con los bordes blancos. Llevaba, además, dos bastones sujetos a la espalda. Laurel la miró detenidamente y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
-Por que he investigado sobre tí, Black Canary- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

Esa respuesta molestó a Laurel. No le gustó enterarse de que alguien la investigaba. Por lo general no era buena señal que alguien que te investiga se acerque a tí campantemente.

-¿Quién eres tú?  
-Mi nomnbre es Barbara Morse, pero también me llaman Mockingbird.

Barbara Morse, doctora en biología, había formado parte de un equipo de científicos que trabajaba en una variación del suero de supersoldado inyectado al capitán América. Fue ahí que llamó la atención de SHIELD y se le entrenó en técnicas de espionaje y defensa personal, trabajando como agente activa desde entonces.  
Cuando Barton burló la vigilancia que se le había puesto, tanto en Nueva York como en Starling City, Nick Fury la llamó a ella para encontrarlo. A estas alturas el director sospechaba que el afán de Clint de investigar iba más allá de vengar la muerte de su amiga, y eso era lo que Mockingbird tenía que averiguar.  
Laurel se acercó a Barbara y, sin previo aviso, gritò soltando el Canary Cry, aturdiendola y obligandola a alejarse. No confiaba en que nada de lo que hiciera fuera algo bueno, y el hecho de que la hubiera investigado no le gustaba en lo más minímo.

Barbara sacudió la cabeza y tomó sus bastones de detrás de su espalda. Al mismo tiempo, Laurel le lanzó un golpe con el bastón que esquivó, tambaleante. Seguía aturdida por el grito.

Cuando el aturdimiento pasó, se lanzó al ataque blandiendo sus bastones.

-No tenías que haber hecho eso- dijo.

Barbara dió un salto hacia adelante, y Laurel a su vez dio un salto hacia atrás y le lanzó una patada a Barbara que ella desvió a un lado para después lanzarle un golpe con un bastón.

Laurel bloqueó el golpe, se adelantó un paso y le dio un cabezaso a Barbara para después girar sobre su eje lanzando una patada. Barbara atrapó la pierna de Laurel y de un solo movimiento la tiró al suelo. Laurel se levantó rápidamente y sin perder tiempo Barbara se adelantó con los dos bastones al aire. Ayudada por su bastón Laurel los detuvo y empujó a Barbara.

  
En ese momento, una voz conocida para Laurel detuvo el combate.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren que tenemos aquí.

Las dos mujeres se vieron rodeadas por un grupo de hombres encapuchados, a excepción del que había hablado y que ahora se encontraba frente a una asustada Laurel. El hombre percibió el miedo en su mirada y sonrió.

-Dinah Laurel Lance- dijo, acercandose un poco-. Reconocería esa mirada asustada donde fuera.

Laurel miró a los ojos al hombre que la había secuestrado cuando era joven, y el miedo en su mirada se convirtió en fría determinación.

Al percatarse de aquello, el sujeto intentó desenfundar su arma, pero Laurel le dio un fuerte bastonazo en el brazo y después un puñetazo en la cara. Su atención estaba centrada en aquel hombre que la había torturado y violado durante su cautiverio, por lo que no notó que uno de los otros sujetos le apuntaba con un arma.  
Quien sí lo notó fue Barbara, que unió sus dos bastones en uno solo y usandolo como pértiga, se balanceó hacia adelante quedando frente al pistolero y le dio una patada a la mano con la cual sostenía el arma; obligando al hombre a soltarla. Barbara volvió a darle una patada, esta vez al esternón, y el sujeto cayó hacia atrás.  
Por su parte, Laurel le propinaba una golpiza a su captor, que a duras penas podía defenderse de la andanada de golpes que le caía encima, hasta que quedó inconsciente. Un disparo hizo que Laurel volteara hacia atrás y vio a Barbara luchando contra los secuaces del sujeto.  
Laurel corrió hacia donde estaba ella y apoyó un extremo del bastón en el suelo, después giró sobre éste, golpeando a uno de los encapuchados. Barbara volteó hacia ella y sonrió. Entre las dos terminaron con los sujetos.

-Gracias- dijo Laurel, quitandose la mascára al terminar la pelea. Total, ella sabía quien era.

Barbara hizo lo mismo y asintió con la cabeza.

-No hay de que- dijo, y carraspeó-:. Laurel, necesito tu ayuda. Estoy en busca de alguien y creo que esta con alguien que conoces.  
-¿De quién se trata?- preguntó Laurel poniendose en alerta.

Barbara le habló de Clint Barton, y del nexo que le llevaría a Oliver Queen. Si Barton había llegado a Starling, lo primero que haría sería buscar a Queen.

-¿Y por qué me pides ayuda a mí?- quisó saber Laurel.  
-Por que sabes como moverte por la ciudad mejor que yo, evidentemente- explicó Barbara, lo cual provocó una risita por parte de Laurel. Luego conrinuó-: Además, eres una gran combatiente, y si no me equivoco tienes una razón para ir tras Oliver Queen. Una buena razón.

Laurel asintió. Habían aparecido varios criminales muertos, y la evidencia apuntaba a que el culpable era Green Arrow. Laurel sabía que Oliver no lo había hecho, pero tenía que probarlo. Necesitaba pruebas contundentes y creía que Vértigo era un buen indicio...al menos, tan bueno como cualquier otro.

-Ayudame a encontrar a Clint, y yo te ayudaré a exculpar a Oliver- dijo Barbara.

Laurel lo consideró un momento, y después asintió.

-Esta bien- dijo.

Dicho esto, las dos se alejaron de ahí.


	7. Las malas noticias viajan rápido

_"Mi ángel roto cae grácilmente desde el cielo"_

Oliver guió a Clint por la ciudad hasta llegar a un bar, el Verdant, que a esa hora estaba cerrado.

  
-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Clint mirando alrededor.  
-Ya lo verás- dijo Oliver haciendose el misterioso-. Tú solo sígueme.

  
Clint resopló molesto y fue tras él. Oliver, con total familiaridad, abrió la puerta de entrada del bar y entró con Clint siguiendole. Ambos cruzaron el amplio lugar dirigiendose a las bodegas.

  
-¿Este sitio es tuyo?- quisó saber Clint. La familiaridad con la que Oliver se movía por el lugar le indicaba que, o era suyo o de alguien cercano a él.

  
Oliver soltó una risita dirigiendose a una puerta semioculta. Nada se le escapaba a Barton, al parecer.

-Lo era- respondió-. Ahora es de mi hermana Thea.  
-Oh.

Involuntariamente, Clint pensó en su hermano mayor, Barney, y apartó rápidamente ese pensamiento de su mente, ya que no venía al caso. Oliver abrió la puerta, empujandola con fuerza y entró; poco después le indicó nuevamente a Clint que lo siguiera, cosa que él hizo. Ambos bajaron unas escaleras, y al terminar, Oliver encendió la luz. Unas lámparas fluorescentes se encendieron, iluminando una serie de vitrinas con trajes y toda clase de arcos y flechas, además de equipo tecnológico.

  
-Bienvenido a mi refugio- dijo Oliver sin ceremonia alguna.

Clint observó el lugar, bastante sorprendido, a decir verdad.

-Vaya refugio, amigo- comentó.

Oliver sonrió, bajandose la capucha y después quitandose la máscara. Agradeció internamente que ni Roy, ni Diggle ni Felicity estuvieran presentes.

-¿Ahora vas a explicarme que esta pasando?- preguntó. Había llegado la hora de obtener respuestas.

Clint asintió, quitandose los lentes.

-Bien. Verás: la razón por la que SHIELD anda tras de mí es por que tengo prohibido investigar la muerte de Margie- dijo como inicio de todo lo que tenía que explicar.  
-No comprendo- dijo Oliver.

"Me lo temía", pensó Clint, cuidandose de no decirlo. Ni él mismo comprendía a fondo todo este enrollo. Señaló una silla y Oliver asintió, interpretando lo que quería decir; arrastró otra silla y ambos tomaron asiento.

-En el momento de su muerte, Marjorie se encontraba en la base de una nueva organización a la cual se le conoce como corporación Richmond- comenzó Clint-. Era agente encubierta, y muy buena, por cierto.  
-¿Como la descubrieron?- preguntó Oliver. No le cabía duda de que su amiga era buena en lo que hacía.

Clint se rascó la cabeza. Lo siguiente que diría no le sentaría bien a Oliver.

-Ella misma se delató, según me dijo en la carta- dijo-. Escucha, hay otra razón, según ella, para no confiar en SHIELD.

Oliver se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla con un evidente gesto de desagrado y esperó en silencio a que Clint continuara. Al percatarse de aquello, Clint soltó como si nada:

-Marjorie descubrió que HYDRA se reorganizó dentro de SHIELD.  
-¿¡Qué!?- se escandalizó Oliver, irguiendose de repente-. ¿Como?  
-Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar.

Al día siguiente, Oliver se dirigió a la empresa dado que tenía una reunión de accionistas. Había quedado de verse con Clint en una cafetería cercana al Verdant, ya que si ambos iban a trabajar juntos en esto debían tener un plan de acción.

  
La primera en recibirlo fue Felicity, quien lo bombardeó con preguntas sobre lo que había pasado ayer mientras lo guiaba a la sala de juntas, cesando en sus cuestionamientos poco despues. Los accionistas ya estaban reunidos junto a un nuevo comprador: Ray Palmer.

  
Palmer (según las revistas), era el epítome del empresario exitoso: alto, elegante, bien parecido; con una energía que destilaba en cada uno de sus movimientos. Para Oliver, Ray Palmer era el obstáculo a vencer si quería conservar su compañía.

-Buenos días- saludó Oliver.

Tomó su lugar y la reunión comenzó.

Por la tarde, a la hora convenida, Oliver y Clint se reunieron.

-Supongo que no debo preguntarte como te fue- dijo Clint al ver la cara de velorio de Oliver.  
-Perdí la compañía- dijo Oliver inclinandose un poco hacia adelante-. Era de esperarse.

  
La presentación de Palmer había sido impecable; empezando por recalcar disimuladamente que si la compañía estaba a pique era por culpa de Oliver, para después señalar las ventajas que tendrían si él era el presidente ejecutivo.

  
-Lamento oír eso- dijo Clint.  
-Sí, bueno, no importa- replicó Oliver-. No me mortificaré por algo que no puedo resolver. ¿Como te fue a tí?  
-Normal- respondió Clint como si nada-. Pero eso no es lo que debe preocuparnos.

Y para sorpresa de Oliver, Clint sacó una notebook.

-¿Has pensado que pueden rastrearnos con eso?- inquirió.  
-Tenemis cinco minutos- murmuró Clint, ocupado en buscar algo. Cuando lo encontró, puso la notebook sobre la mesa y se la pasó a Oliver.  
-Pero...¿qué...?

La pantalla anunciaba una noticia: "Green Arrow vuelve a matar".

Oliver pasó al contenido y leyó rápidamente la noticia. En los últimos días habían aparecido varios criminales muertos a flechazos, y un sobreviviente señaló a Green Arrow como el respnsable.

  
-Obviaré la parte de 'vuelve'- señaló Clint quitandole la notebook a Oliver y la apagó-. ¿Tú mataste a esos tipos?  
-Claro que no- se defendió Oliver-. Yo no soy un asesino.

Clint arqueó una ceja cruzandose de brazos. Oliver solo lo miró.

  
-Quiero decir, ya no lo soy- se corrigió-. Yo no maté a nadie.  
-¿Entonces quién fue?  
-¿Como voy a...?

Momento, sí lo sabía. Y la certeza de ello le sentó a Oliver como una patada en el estómago.

-Ra's Al Ghul- susurró.  
-¿El mandamás de la Liga de Asesinos?- preguntó Clint, confundido-. ¿Por qué querría colgarte estos asesinatos?  
-Es...complicado. ¿Podemos centrarnos en nuestro problema?  
-Si la policía te persigue también será nuestro problema.

Hubo un breve silencio. Clint se dio cuenta de que Oliver no le diría nada, así que cambió el tema.

-Fui a casa de Marjorie- soltó Clint.  
-¿Qué tú qué? ¿Acaso estas loco?- le increpó Oliver.

Clint levantó una mano en señal de tregua y explicó:

-Fui al sitio por eliminación. Aunque debo admitir que esperaba encontrar algún indicio, pero eso sería estúpido.  
-¿A qué fuiste, entonces?  
-Registraron el lugar. Alguien pensó lo mismo que yo y dejaron todo patas arriba. Eso nos deja un solo sitio donde empezar a buscar: la base donde estaba infiltrada.

Se produjo otro silencio. Cada uno estaba en sus propios pensamientos.

-Clint- dijo Oliver, rompiendo el silencio.  
-¿Sí?- dijo Clint mirandolo con atención.  
-Si nosotros llegamos a esta conclusión HYDRA y la Liga también debieron haberlo hecho.  
-Hay que partir esta noche- sugirió Clint, y Oliver estuvo de acuerdo.

A poca distancia de donde se encontraban, Laurel y Barbara escuchaban atentas la conversación de los arqueros.

Barbara había localizado a Clint, y Laurel se había encargado de seguirlo, del mismo modo Barbara siguió a Oliver hasta que ambos se encontraron.

  
-No podemos dejarlos salir de la ciudad- dijo Barbara.  
-Si se van, los perderemos- coincidió Laurel-. ¿Qué hacemos?

Barbara observó a Clint y a Oliver de reojo.

-Nos enfrentaremos a ellos.


	8. Arqueros y aves

_"Ahora mismo quisiera ser el enemigo"_

La noche llegó a la ciudad.

Clint y Oliver se encontraban en el muelle. Habían pasado el resto de la tarde en el Verdant, planeando diversas rutas de escape para despistar a quienes perseguían a Clint.

En ese mismo momento ambos se enfrentaban al tercer equipo de vigilancia con el que se encontraban.

-¿Acaso estos tipos no se cansan nunca?- preguntó Oliver lanzando una flecha cegadora a algunos agentes seguida de una flecha de cuerda.

Por su parte, Clint lanzó una flecha de humo seguida por una explosiva.

-Son, o fanáticos de HYDRA o agentes dedicados de SHIELD- dijo a manera de respuesta-. Tienen una gran motivación.

-Pues ninguno de los dos me agrada- dijo Oliver.

La única respuesta de Clint fue una sonora carcajada.

-Bueno, esos fueron los últimos- dijo-. Espera un momento...

De repente había visto algo. Clint distinguió una sombra, seguida por una melena rubia poco después.

-Hay dos más- dijo-. Me empiezo a sentir importante.

-Barton...no es momento para chistes- soltó Oliver-. Hay que separarnos.

Barbara observó a Clint irse por la izquierda y a Oliver irse por la derecha.

-Se separan. Uno de ellos nos vio.

Laurel noqueó al sujeto que las había seguido de un golpe.

-Entonces vayamos por ellos. Yo iré por Barton.

-Entonces yo iré por Queen.

Ambas tomaron las direcciones por las que ellos se habían ido, pero antes de separarse, Barbara llamó a Laurel y le entregó un comunicador.

-Por si acaso- dijo.

Laurel asintió poniendose el comunicador.

-Bien- dijo-. Y Barbara...

-Llamáme Bobbi.

-Ten cuidado.

-Igual tú.

Dicho esto, se separaron.

Clint se adentró entre los edificios del muelle.

Habían previsto esto, y lo único que se les ocurrió fue precisamente eso: separarse, para que en caso de ser uno capturado el otro pudiera continuar. Incluso habían fijado un punto de encuentro.

Sin embargo, lo que no había previsto era que enviarían a Barbara Morse a buscarle. Tenía que ser ella la rubia que había visto.

Se detuvo al dar vuelta detrás de un edificio. Sacó una flecha, la colocó en el arco y arriesgó una mirada para asegurarse de que no le siguieran.

-¡Hey, tú!- llamó una voz detrás de él.

Clint se volteó, tensando el arco y apuntó a quien le hablaba. Parpadeó, sorprendido.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- preguntò Laurel acercandose.

-No eres la rubia que esperaba ver- dijo Clint.

Laurel sonrió mirandolo de arriba abajo.

-Que decepción- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Quien eres tú?

-La única persona de la que no puedes escapar.

Laurel gritó, activando su Canary Cry. Por inercia, Clint lanzó la flecha antes de soltar el arco y taparse los oídos ante el chillido agudo, por suerte tenía un modo de no oírlo.

Clint había quedado sordo desde pequeño y usaba un auricular diseñado para él. Todo lo que hizo fue apagarlo y listo: adiós ruido.

Tomó su arco en el momento justo que Laurel le atacó con el bastón y luego retrocedió un poco.

-Oye, mejor alejate- era consciente de que había hablado a pesar de no escuchar su voz-. No quiero herirte.

Laurel ladeó la cabeza y Clint tuvo que mirar sus labios para saber lo que decía.

-Creo que el herido serás tú.

Entonces, le golpeó la cadera con una patada.

"Bueno, eso no lo ví venir", pensó Clint mientras se agachaba para hacerla caer de una tacleada. Laurel cayó al piso poniendose de pie rápidamente mientras gritaba de nuevo. Clint le lanzó una flecha de red y sonrió.

-Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo?- dijo dandole un golpe con el arco.

-Idiota- masculló Laurel esquivando la red y bloqueando el golpe con el bastón.

Clint empujó a Laurel hacia adelante y lanzó una flecha sónica que aturdió a Laurel para correr poco despues. Hora de ir al punto de encuentro.

Oliver lanzó una flecha que Barbara desvió de un golpe al tiempo que le lanzaba uno de sus bastones entre los pies para hacerlo caer, cosa que funcionó: Oliver cayó al suelo trastabillando y volteó hacia su atacante.

-No es nada personal- dijo Barbara acercandose para recuperar su bastón-. Es solo que no puedo dejarte salir de la ciudad.

-¿De parte de quien estas?- le preguntó Oliver, poniendose de pie.

-No estoy en tu contra, si eso quieres saber- respondió Barbara-. Pero tampoco estoy a tu favor.

Dicho esto se lanzó hacia adelante con los bastones en alto. Oliver alzó el arco y bloqueó los dos bastones, después dio un giro, haciendole soltar los bastones.

Entonces Barbara le dio un puñetazo en la cara y una patada en el pecho, agachandose para meter un pie entre los suyos en una patada baja circular. Despues corrió por sus bastones.

En el momento que los tomó, una cuerda se enredó alrededor de su cuerpo. Oliver jaló de la cuerda provocando que cayera y se acercó.

Un grito agudo resonó por la calle, lo cual distrajó a Oliver, y Barbara aprovechó su distracción para liberarse al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Clint apareció, seguido por Laurel.

-Bobbi- dijo-. Al fin te encuentro.

-¿La conoces?- le preguntó Oliver y vio a Laurel-. ¿Laurel?

-¿Tú la conoces?- preguntó Clint.

-Es mi ex novia- respondio Oliver-. Tu turno.

Clint sonrió mirando a Barbara.

-Es mi ex esposa.

-Oh...

Hubo un tenso silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Barbara?- preguntó Clint de repente-. ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

-¿Están confabuladas?- preguntó Oliver antes de que ambas tuvieran tiempo de responder a las preguntas de Clint.

Laurel y Barbara intercambiaron una mirada, como consultandose una a la otra que debían hacer.

Finalmente, Barbara respondió:

-Les diremos que hacemos si nos dicen que hacen ustedes.


	9. La verdad al fin

_"Quiero irme y quiero quedarme"_

-Cuando te perdiste, Nick Fury me mandó a buscarte- comenzó Barbara su relato. 

Los cuatro habían vuelto al Verdant luego del enfrentamiento. Si iban a esclarecer mutuamente como llegaron a este punto, sería en privado. 

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Clint. 

-Por que sospechaba que debiste descubrir algo grave para atreverte a desobedecer sus ordenes- respondió Barbara-. No quería arriesgarse a mandar otro equipo a ser despistado, así que me mandó a mi. 

Al oír esto, Clint y Oliver intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Entonces los equipos de vigilancia que habían combatido pertenecían a HYDRA, lo que confirmaba la sospecha de Marjorie. 

-¿Y tú, Laurel?- preguntó Oliver-. ¿De qué forma estas involucrada? 

-Uno y uno, ¿recuerdas?- dijo-. Es turno de Barton ahora. 

-Bien, de acuerdo- dijo Clint-. Escuchen: antes de morir, Marjorie descubrió que HYDRA estaba aquí, dentro de SHIELD. Cosa que, al parecer, es cierta. Ella descubrió también que buscarán unirse a la Liga de Asesinos en una especie de alianza. No sabemos como o por que o ese tipo de cosas, pero es lo que tratamos de averiguar. 

-Necesitarás pruebas para sostener lo que dices- dijo Barbara, pensativa. 

-Ibamos a conseguirlas cuando ustedes nos interrumpieron- reclamó Oliver. 

-Barbara vino a buscarme mientras investigaba sobre Vértigo- intervinó Laurel. 

-¿Tú qué?- le soltó Oliver. 

-¿Qué es Vértigo?- preguntó Clint. 

-Creo que esta tras estos crímenes de los que se te acusa- dijo Laurel-. Tal vez tenga algo que ver. No podíamos dejarlos salir de la ciudad. 

-Pues...es una pena- dijo Oliver. 

-Espera un momento- intervinó Clint-. Quizás ellas podrían ayudarnos. 

-¿Confías en ella?- le preguntó Oliver señalando a Barbara. 

Clint miró a Barbara y después asintió. 

-Si hubiera venido de parte de HYDRA ya estaríamos muertos. 

-Ollie, hay otra cosa- dijo Laurel-. Esta mañana se emitió una orden de captura para Green Arrow, y el primer sospechoso eres tú. Lo más probable es que vayan a buscarte mañana. 

-Entonces lo usaremos a nuestro favor- dijo Clint. 

-¿Como?- preguntó Laurel. 

-Se me acaba de ocurrir un plan. Pero necesitare una distracción. 


	10. Plan de extracción

El día llegó. Un grupo de agentes rodeó el departamento donde vivía Oliver Queen. Se dirigieron en abanico hacia el lugar para abarcar cualquier ruta de escape que el sospechoso pudiera usar. Quien los dirigía era el capitán Quentin Lance, el padre de Laurel. 

La mitad del grupo entró al edificio donde estaba el departamento, mientras que el resto permaneció afuera. El capitán Lance se posicionó a un lado de la puerta y otro agente hizo lo mismo del otro lado. Levantó los dedos uno por uno contando hasta tres y derribó la puerta de una patada, entrando al departamento mientras apuntaba su arma. 

-¡Policía!- exclamó-. ¡No se mueva! 

Oliver Queen estaba de pie en la sala, y levantó las manos. De inmediato fue arrestado y llevado a la comisaría. 

+++++

Estando encerrado, Oliver repasó mentalmente el plan de Clint. 

"Usaremos como distracción a los propios sujetos que nos persiguen", había dicho. Y luego explicó el resto de su plan. 

-Tendrás que dejar que te arresten, Oliver- dijo-. Te mantendrán en la comisaría poco tiempo, lo justo para organizar un juicio rápido o para trasladarte a otro lado ese mismo día. 

-Lo más posible es que pase lo primero- intervinó Laurel 

Clint asintió y luego continuó: 

-Nuestros "admiradores"- Clint imprimió un deje de sarcasmo en esta palabra-, esperaran el momento en que te trasladen para intentar matarte, en público y con mucha gente. Eso usaremos a nuestro favor. 

En este punto intervinó Barbara: 

-Laurel, como asistente del fiscal acompañarás a Oliver, ¿no es así? 

Oliver arqueó una ceja y Clint miró a Laurel con curiosidad. Ella los ignoró a ambos y asintió con la cabeza. 

-Bien. Entonces podré alertarte si alguien apunta a Oliver con un arma. 

-Necesitaremos una clave para que nadie sospeche- intervinó Oliver. 

-Ya pensaremos en algo- le dijo Laurel. 

-En cuanto ocurra el disparo, habrá caos. La muchedumbre se dispersará y los policías estarán ocupados salvando a la gente. Ahí apareceré yo y te sacaré de ahí. 

El sonido de la reja abriendose sacó a Oliver de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver al capitán Lance. 

-Hora de irnos- dijo. 

Oliver asintió, saliendo de la celda. El plan se ponía en marcha. Solo esperaba que todo funcionara como debía ser. 

Como lo esperaba, y como Clint bien había previsto, había mucha gente fuera. Su detención había despertado el interés de muchas personas. Oliver se obligó a permanecer sereno, aunque se sentía cada vez más nervioso, y no era para menos: si las cosas no salían bien, perdería la vida. 

En determinado momento, Laurel se le acercó apretandole levemente el brazo. Era la señal que ambos habían acordado. 

Todo lo demás sucedió con rapidez: Oliver se agachó en el momento justo en que se escuchó una detonación. Las personas allí reunidas corrieron en diferentes direcciones, gritando por el pánico, y los oficiales sacaron sus armas, buscando el origen del disparo. 

Oliver aprovechó el caos existente para huir. Se escabulló entre las personas, mezclandose lo más posible con ellas para pasar desapercibido. De repente alguien lo jaló del brazo para sacarlo de la muchedumbre. 

-Te dije que funcionaría- dijo Clint llevandolo lejos de ahí. 

-¿Como supiste que pasaría esto?- le preguntó Oliver. 

Clint soltó un suspiro antes de responder: 

-Por que es lo que yo haría. 

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio. Al cabo de un rato, se encontraron con Barbara y Laurel. 

-Bien, conseguimos un transporte. ¿A donde?- preguntó Barbara. 

-Al sitio donde murió Marjorie- dijo Oliver. 


	11. Buscando respuestas

_Así que no huyas, solo enfrenta el nuevo día sin ningún miedo_

La base de Richmond donde Clint acudió a rescatar a su amiga se encontraba al oeste de Boston, en el centro de un núcleo urbano abandonado. 

-¿Por qué los tipos malos siempre escogen lugares remotos para asentarse?- preguntó Clint mirando el lugar. 

Barbara lo miró con cierto hastío. 

-Clint... 

Antes que ella dijera nada más, él la interrumpió: 

-Solo era retórica, Bobbi. Sé perfectamente por que lo hacen. 

-Ubicaciones remotas siempre son parte del trabajo. 

Clint soltó una carcajada y en ese momento Oliver y Laurel, que habían recorrido el exterior del complejo, regresaron. 

-Hay pocos vigilantes al norte del edificio- dijo Laurel-. Y al este hay otro grupo. Esto resulta bastanre sospechoso. 

Clint y Barbara intercambiaron una mirada de sospecha. Tan poca vigilancia solo podía significar una cosa. 

-Estan trasladando todo- dijeron ambos al unísono. 

-Hay que entrar- dijo Oliver-. Ya. 

-Laurel y yo entraremos- dijo Barbara-. Buscaremos los archivos y saldremos rápidamente. Ustedes tendrán que cubrirnos. 

Oliver asintió serio y Clint sonrió. 

-Como en nuestra primera misión, burlona- dijo. 

Barbara sonrió ampliamente y se fue con Laurel. 

-No dejen que los maten- dijo antes de irse. 

-No soy como Hunter, Morse- gruño Clint cruzandose de brazos. 

Luego volteó a ver a Oliver, que lo miraba con una expresión ligeramente burlona. 

-¿Qué?- le increpó Clint. 

-Nada- respondio Oliver con una sonrisa. 

-Entonces andando. 

Ambos emprendieron el camino hacia la base. 

-¿Quien es...?- comenzó a preguntar Oliver, pero Clint le interrumpió: 

-Larga historia. 

-¿Y Bobbi y tú...? 

-Ya te dije, larga historia. 

-Bien, señor gruñón, no me digas. 

Clint le dio un golpe en el hombro a Oliver. Después sacó una flecha sónica y la lanzó hacia adelante, en el centro del grupo de soldados que se dirigía a atacarlos. 

Oliver lanzó una flecha explosiva a pocos metros de donde se encontraban, dispersandolos. Al instante, otro grupo apareció por detrás de ellos. 

-Lo tenían todo preparado...-dijo Oliver lanzando una flecha de humo. 

-Eso parece...- coincidió Clint. 

Los soldados salieron de la nube de humo, disparando sin cesar en todas direcciones. Los dos arqueros se separaron para apartarse de la línea de tiro. 

-¿Qué tal si te encargas de los nuevos?- sugirió Oliver a Clint. 

-No sé, parecen ser más de tu especialidad- bromeó Clint. 

Oliver rió aproximandose a los que habían sobrevivido al primer ataque, soltandole a uno un golpe con uno de los extremos del arco, para despues dispararle una flecha electrizada a otro, y siguió contra los demás. Por su parte, Clint le lanzó a uno una flecha adhesiva con lo que cayó al suelo, se abalanzó sobre otro, usandolo como escudo humano contra los disparos de los otros. 

-Oye, Hawkeye- llamó Oliver-. ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? 

Clint asintió soltando al sujeto. 

-Es una trampa. 

De inmediato los dos se abrieron paso hasta llegar al complejo. Una vez allí entraron golpeando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, lo que les importaba en ese momento era encontrar a Laurel y Barbara.


	12. Entre las sombras

_"Y seguiré moviendome hacia adelante, aplastandolo todo"_

En cuanto entraron al complejo, fueron recibidas por guardias armados hasta los dientes. 

Barbara sonrió ladeando la cabeza y luego miró de reojo a Laurel. 

-Yo los de la derecha y tú los de la izquierda. ¿Qué dices? 

-Me gusta la idea- dijo Laurel con una media sonrisa. 

Antes de que los guardias atacaran, ellas se lanzaron al ataque. Barbara sacó sus bastones, golpeando a cuantos sujetos se le aparecían por enfrente. Algunos tenían suerte y esquivaban los bastonazos de la mujer, en ese momento Bobbi guardó los bastones y se enfrentó a ellos cuerpo a cuerpo; a uno le lanzó un golpe al esternón para dejarle sin aire, dio una voltereta dandole un puntapié en la cara a otro más y le lanzó una patada baja circular a un último que se había unido a la pelea. Su atención volvió al primer guardia, corrió hacia él y en un solo movimiento lo mandó al suelo, noqueado. 

Laurel giró sobre sí misma lanzandole una patada al primer idiota que tuvo el mal tino de enfrentarla, y esquivó el golpe de otro guardia, tomó su brazo y lo mandó al suelo pasandolo por encima de su hombro. Su bastón hizo acto de aparición y, usandolo como pértiga, se lanzó golpeando a otro tipo. Entonces gritó, aturdiendo a todos. 

-¿Donde esta la sala de archivos?- preguntó. 

Ninguno de los que estaba aún consciente le respondió. 

-Yo sé donde esta- le dijo Bobbi-. Sigueme. 

Ambas se abrieron paso hasta llegar a una habitación que, a pesar de ser pensada como oficina, había sido remodelada como archivero. 

-Estos tipos son siempre predecibles- comentó Bobbi como si nada mientras golpeaba la puerta para abrirla. 

-Tienes mucha experiencia en esto- aventuró Laurel. 

-Es parte del trabajo. 

-¿Y qué hay con Clint? 

Barbara decidió usar un bastón para romper la cerradura candado de la puerta. 

-Es una larga historia. 

Luego de unos cuantos golpes logró abrirla y entró, mientras que Laurel permaneció afuera, vigilando por si aparecía alguien. 

-No puede ser- casi gritó Barbara adentro. 

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Laurel-. ¿Esta todo bien? 

En ese momento, como si hubieran sido conjurados, un grupo de soldados apareció. 

-Típico. Siempre atacan en montón. 

Laurel se adelantó y le soltó un puñetazo a uno de los atacantes mientras golpeaba a otro con su bastón. En ese momento Barbara apareció para ayudarle, atacando con renovada furia a todo aquel que se le acercara. 

-No hay nada- dijo. 

-No es posible- replicó Laurel estrellando a un sujeto contra la pared. 

Escucharon un ruido seco detrás suyo. Al voltear, vieron a un guardia atravesado por una flecha. 

-Sí lo es- aseguró Oliver-. Esto es una trampa. 

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Clint. 

No había terminado de pronunciar la última palabrs cuando una explosión cimbró el lugar. La base estaba siendo dinamitada desde los cimientos. 

Los cuatro salieron corriendo, pero cada salida que encontraban estaba bloqueada desde fuera. Los habían encerrado dentro para enterrarlos vivos entre escombros. 

-Arriba- dijo Bobbi de repente. 

-No creo que sea buen momento para eso- replicó Clint. 

-No, bobo- arguyó Bobbi, señalando hacia arriba-. Hay una claraboya arriba. 

-Podemos salir por ahí- dijo Laurel mirando hacia arriba. 

No necesitaron más palabras. Clint y Oliver lanzaron flechas de cuerda corrediza para subir allá, Bobbi se sujetó a Clint y Laurel se sujetó a Oliver, y un momento despues los cuatro se elevaron. 

Para su mala suerte, solo habían recorrido la mitad del trayecto cuando una explosión los mandó a uno de los pabellones de vigilancia de uno de los pisos superiores. La claraboya había desaparecido. 

-Genial- soltó Clint.-. Esto pinta realmente mal. 

Laurel señaló un hueco en una pared. 

-Podemos salir por ahí- dijo. 

-¿Traen flechas elementales?- preguntó Bobbi-. Necesitaran algunas. 

Clint y Oliver asintieron, y los cuatro corrieron hacia allá. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, se detuvieron. 

-Bien...disparen flechas glaciares- indicó Bobbi. 

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó Oliver. 

-Si, lo estoy. Ahora haganlo. 

Se escuchó otra explosión, más cerca de donde estaban. Los dos arqueros lanzaron dos flechas glaciares, con nitrogeno comprimido que al contacto con el objetivo congelaron la pared. 

-Ahora, flechas incendiarias. 

Las flechas incendiarias tenían una mezcla flamable que carbonizaba su objetivo rápidamente. Sin rechistar, Clint y Oliver lanzaron flechas similares. 

-Ahora haganlo explotar. 

Un par de flechas explosivas después, tenían un hueco en la pared por el cual podían salir. Sin perder tiempo los cuatro saltaron por el hueco hasta aterrizar en el suelo en el momento justo que la base volaba por los aires. 


	13. Pista fragmentada, pt. 1

_"Todo lo que decimos, hacemos y somos vuelve a nosotros"_

Oliver miró por la ventana por enésima vez y luego a Clint. 

-¿Me dirás la historia entre Bobbi y tú?- preguntó acomodandose en el sillón. 

Luego de salir de la base, caminaron kilometros hasta llegar a una vieja casa de seguridad, donde decidieron refugiarse y dormir el resto de la noche para recuperar fuerzas. 

Al llegar la mañana, Barbara y Laurel salieron. Con un poco de suerte, conseguirían comida y algo más de información sobre lo que ocurrió con la base. 

Clint miró a Oliver con una media sonrisa mientras contaba las flechas que tenía sin usar. 

-Te lo diré si tú me dices por que Ra's Al Ghul quiere colgarte los asesinatos de Starling. 

Oliver ladeó la cabeza y dijo llanamente: 

-Quiere que yo sea su heredero. 

-¿¡Qué!? 

Clint dejó las flechas a un lado mirando a Oliver sorprendido. Éste asintió comenzando a relatarle la historia: 

-Verás, Laurel tenía una hermana, Sarah. Ella era parte de la Liga, y murió. Mejor dicho, alguien la mató. Y yo debía averiguar quien, o si no la gente de mi ciudad sería sacrificada. 

-¿Averiguaste quien fue?- preguntó Clint. 

Oliver asintió con tristeza. 

-Alguien cercano a mí. Yo me enfrente a Ra's para protegerla y él estuvo a punto de matarme en el enfrentamiento. Gracias a un viejo amigo sobreviví y por eso me quiere como su sucesor. 

-Wow. Eso fue noble. 

-Tu turno, Clint. 

Barton soltó una risita al escucharlo. 

-Bien- dijo-. Verás, yo conocí a Bobbi en una misión en la cual trabajamos juntos, nos enamoramos, nos casamos y después nos divorciamos. Luego ella conoció a un sujeto llamado Lance Hunter y se casó con él...y después se divorció. 

-No es una historia muy larga- bromeó Oliver. 

-No- admitió Clint-. Por que la simplifiqué. 

Antes que ninguno dijera nada más, la puerta se abrió y Barbara entró. 

-Bobbi, ¿donde esta Laurel?- preguntó Clint-. Espero que no la hayas perdido, ya que solo tenemos una. 

-No tarda- dijo Bobbi riendo. 

Unos cuantos minutos despues, Laurel entró a la casa con un pequeño objeto en la mano. 

-Fue buena idea la de separarnos- dijo lanzandole el objeto a Bobbi. 

-Te lo dije- replicó Bobbi mientras buscaba algo alrededor. 

-¿Alguien podría decirme que estan tramando ustedes dos?- intervinó Oliver-. ¿De qué se trata todo esto? 

-Se entienden mejor que nosotros- comentó Clint centrando su atención de nuevo a las flechas-. Eso no suele ser bueno. 

-Clint, cállate y recuerdame por que estamos en una casa de seguridad de SHIELD si estamos huyendo de SHIELD- replicó Bobbi sacando una computadora de un cajón. 

-Esta casa no esta en el sistema- dijo Clint distraídamente. Luego quitó la vista de las flechas y miró a Bobbi-. Estamos a salvo aquí y...¿qué estas haciendo? 

El objeto pequeño resultó ser una memoria USB en mal estado que Barbara había insertado en la computadora. 

-Intento ver cuanta información puedo sacarle a esto- respondio ella concentrada en su tarea. 

-¿Crees que pueda recuperarse algo?- preguntó Laurel, acercandose. 

-Es poco probable, dado el estado de la USB- admitió Bobbi-. Pero puede ser posible que...¡bingo! 

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono Clint y Oliver. 

Barbara no respondió, su atención estaba en lo que había encontrado. 

-¿Qué es Vertigo?- preguntó. 

Oliver y Laurel intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. 

-Es una droga- respondió Laurel-. Una muy peligrosa. 

-Y un criminal igual de peligroso- intervinó Oliver. 

-Hablennos de la droga, primero- pidió Clint. 

-Es un potente alucinógeno que te hace ver tus temores- explicó Laurel. Ella había experimentado el efecto de la droga. 

-Despues te hace entrar en choque anafilactico hasta dejarte en coma o en estado vegetal- continuó Oliver la explicación-. Sin contar los daños que hayas provocado durante la alucinación. 

-Okey. ¿Y el sujeto? 

-Asi se le conoce al tipo que maneja la droga. 

-Hay una fábrica abandonada donde estan comerciando con Vertigo- informó Bobbi leyendo el informe de la pantalla. 

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?- soltó Clint-. Vamos para allá. 

Bobbi guardó la USB cuidadosamente para que no se dañara más y los cuatro salieron de la casa. Habían dado unos cuantos pasos fuera cuando un objeto cilindríco cayó justo a sus pies. 

-¡A un lado!- gritó Clint empujando a Oliver a unos arbustos mientras Bobbi hacia lo mismo con Laurel. 

Los cuatro se ocultaron en el momento justo que el objeto explotó. 

-Vayanse- le dijo Bobbi a Laurel. 

-No te dejaré aquí solo- dijo Oliver, en réplica a lo que Clint le había dicho. 

-No estoy solo, amigo- dijo Clint. 

-Además, ustedes podrán adelantarse- le dijo Bobbi a Laurel. 

-Bien- cedió Laurel. 

Clint sonrió y, poniendose de pie, lanzó una flecha de humo que lo rodeó todo. Oliver y Laurel aprovecharon la poca visibilidad y se fueron, dejando a Clint y a Bobbi con unos viejos enemigos. 

-¿Quién habrá sido esta vez?- preguntó Bobbi blandiendo sus bastones. 

-Era una cosa cilindrica- dijo Clint a modo de respuesta, colocando otra flecha en el arco-. Debio ser Bolas. 

A la mención de Bolas, un hombre de vestimenta esteafalaria y una mujer con un pañuelo cubriendole la cara y traje de malabarista aparecieron. 

-Cuanto tiempo sin verles- dijo la mujer. 

Clint y Barbara observaron a sus contrincantes. 

-Como en los viejos tiempos, burlona- dijo el arquero. 

-Como en los viejos tiempos- coincidió ella . 

Elton Healey y Wendy Conrad, conocidos como Bolas y Bomba, respectivamente, eran dos criminales miembros de un grupo llamado los Malabaristas Mortales. Bolas, haciendo honor a su nombre, usaba como armas bolas de 8 cm de diámetro llenas de diversas sustancias. Bomba, por su parte, era experta en explosivos y siempre llevaba consigo artefactos de este tipo. 

-Yo con la pirómana y tú con el cilindrico- dijo Bobbi, y Clint sonrió. 

-Solo no explotes- dijo. 

Bomba lanzó una mina cilindrica explosiva y, como si de una pelota de beisbol se tratase, Bobbi la desvió golpeandola con el bastón. La mujer se alejó y la agente fue tras ella. 

-Bueno, solos tú y yo- dijo Bolas, haciendo malabarismos-. Preparate a ser halcón desplumado. 

-Tantos años y sigues sin poder hacer un buen chiste- dijo Clint. 

Bolas lanzó las bolas con las que hacia malabarismo, y Clint lanzó una flecha para cada bola, atravesandolas antes que llegaran a su destino. Después, le lanzó una flecha sònica a su contrincante, que quedó aturdido. 

-Ojala pudiera condensar el grito de Black Canary en una flecha- dijo Clint mientras se acercaba a Bolas y le asestó un golpe con el arco-. Sería más efectivo. 

Un aturdido Bolas cayó al suelo, lo cual le disipó el aturdimiento. Lanzó una patada baja circular, con lo cual mandó a Hawkeye al suelo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, rodeandole el cuello con las manos dispuesto a estrangularlo. 

Con el canto de la mano, Clint le dio un golpe en la mandíbula y luego le dio otro golpe a la garganta, rompiendole la tráquea. De un empujón se lo quitó de encima y se puso de pie empuñando el arco. 

-Al menos así no tendré que aguantar tus chistes malos- dijo apuntandole con una flecha. 

Bolas hizo rodar una bola de gas lácrimogeno y cerró los ojos. La bola soltó el gas con un silbido y Clint se alejó, cubriendose los ojos con un brazo. Healey aprovechó la ventaja que obtuvo con la distracción del arquero y se le lanzó encima, ambos rodaron por el piso hasta chocar con un árbol. 

De repente, una explosión cimbró el lugar, y los dos hombres se pusieron de pie como pudieron. 

-Bobbi...- susurró Clint, perocupado. 

+++++

Bobbi se tambaleó apoyandose contra un árbol y tosió. 

-Estas loca- masculló haciendo un aspaviento con la mano para alejar el humo. 

Bomba apareció frente a ella con dos minas explosivas en las manos y sin decir nada las lanzó hacia Morse, quien las esquivó de un salto. 

A pocos metros de donde estaba, Bobbi vio uno de sus bastones, pero para alcanzarlo debía distraer a Bomba, así que le lanzó el que traía en la mano. En cuanto este impactó en la cara de su oponente, corrió rodando por el suelo y tomó su otro bastón. Bomba había tomado el bastón que Mockingbird le había lanzado y con este atacó a la rubia lanzandole un golpe, el cual fue bloqueado por Bobbi con celeridad. Luego le dio un puñetazo a media cara, le sujetó el brazo con el que sostenía su arma y la lanzó al suelo en un movimiento de llave perfecto. 

-Nadie se mete con mis cosas- replicó Bobbi tomando su otro bastón. 

-¡Bobbi!- se escuchó el grito de Clint y un segundo despues apareció. 

-¡Clint! 

Bobbi se acercó a él y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. 

-Me preocuope por ti cuando escuché la explosión- dijo Clint separandose de Bobbi. 

Ella iba a decir algo pero un grito agudo a la lejanía llamó su atención. 

-Oliver y Laurel- dijo Bobbi-. Estan en problemas. 

-Entonces vamos. 


	14. Pista fragmentada, pt. 2

_"No hay manera de que puedas romper mi voluntad"_

Oliver y Laurel habían recorrido un largo tramo cuando escucharon la explosión y una distante onda expansiva los recorrió, lanzandoles a poca distancia por el suelo. 

-¡Bobbi y Clint!- exclamó Laurel-. Tenemos que ir por ellos. 

Se incorporó rápidamente disponiendose a irse, pero Oliver le detuvo. 

-No. Son espías, estarán bien- le dijo. 

-Pero la explosión...- insistió Laurel. 

-Ya te lo dije, estarán bien- le aseguró Oliver-. Además, tenemos algo que hacer. 

-En eso, tienen razón- terció una voz. 

Ambos miraron a su alrededor buscando de donde provenía aquella voz. Entonces, una voz femenina se escuchó: 

-Tienen que morir en nuestras manos. 

Oliver y Laurel se miraron el uno al otro. Desde que Vertigo entró de lleno en la ecuación ambos tenían muy en claro que tendrían que enfrentarse a él...pero no creían que fuera tan pronto. 

-¿Ahora tienes acompañante?- inquirió Oliver con sorna-. Creí que el gran Werner Zytle trabajaba solo. 

-No es algo que decidiera por mí mismo- replicó el aludido apareciendose frente a ellos. 

Werner Zytle trabajaba para el Conde Vertigo, el creador original de la droga. Cuando él murió, Zytle se autonombró lider de su organización, llamandose a sí mismo solamente Vertigo y usó sus conocimientos en química para perfeccionar la formula de la droga, volviendola un alucinogéno potente. 

También era diestro en el combate y para asegurarse cierta ventaja lanzaba dardos con una dosis de la droga Vertigo. 

Zytle hizo intento de lanzar un dardo, y Laurel gritó para despistarlo pero, sorpresivamente, su grito fue silenciado. 

Una mujer vestida de blanco apareció por detrás y le saltó encima tapandole la boca. Ambas cayeron al suelo rodando por una pendiente baja. 

Oliver trató de acercarse pero Zytle se interpusó. 

-¿Tan pronto te vas?- preguntó con burla. 

-Muevete- dijo Oliver apuntandole con una flecha. 

Le preocupaba Laurel, y aunque sabía que podía cuidarse sola no podía evitar preocuparse por ella; sobre todo cuando la perdió de vista por la pendiente. 

Vertigo sonrió y le lanzó un dardo a Oliver que este esquivó por poco y lanzó la flecha, que le rasgó el brazo izquierdo a Zytle. 

-Tu buena puntería se esfumó- se burló este. 

Y todo lo que recibió por parte de Green Arrow fue una sonrisa sarcástica. 

-No te apuntaba a ti- dijo. 

La flecha, cuya punta tenía una modificación que le permitía cambiar el curso según el objetivo, rebotó de árbol en árbol hasta impactarse en el hombro izquierdo de Zytle. Al sentir el impacto, el hombre gritó de dolor. 

-O tal vez sí. 

Oliver se apresuró a aprovechar la ventaja que tenía, atacando a Vertigo antes que este se recuperara: le atravesó la cara de un golpe y después le hizo caer al suelo, lanzandole una flecha sedante que el otro esquivó rodando por el suelo como pudo. 

-Algo parecido debió hacer tu hermanita...- aventuró Zytle, lo cual desconcentró a Oliver un momento. 

Un segundo después, atacó al hombre con renovada furia. Zytle se pusó en pie y atacó a Oliver haciendole caer al suelo, despues tomó una piedra y trató de lanzarsela encima, pero el ataque fue frustrado por Oliver, quien desde su posición pudo lanzarle una punta tranquilizante y se apartó del sitio. 

Luego fue a buscar a Laurel. 

+++++

La espalda de Laurel chocó contra el tronco de un roble y después ella se agachó. Un segundo después, una espada rebanó el árbol donde antes ella tenía la cabeza. 

Laurel se incorporó mirando a la mujer. 

-¿No te cansas de fastidiarme?- preguntó. La chica negó con la cabeza enfundando su espada. 

-No pararé hasta obtener mi venganza. 

Casi nada se sabía de esta mujer. Incluso su nombre era un misterio; solo la conocían como White Canary, la última descendiente de una familia de artes marciales. 

Sus hermanos habían muerto, asesinados por ella misma a causa de la deshonra que sufrieran al ser derrotados por Black Canary. Era por eso que la odiaba con todo su ser. 

Laurel no dijo nada y esperó el siguiente ataque. White Canary dio una voltereta para salvar la distancia entre ambas y golpeó a Laurel con una patada giratoria, para despues intentar golpearle en el abdomen. 

Laurel bloqueó este último golpe atrapando su pierna y la jaló, haciendo que la otra perdiera el equilibrio. Con un acopio de fuerza, Laurel giró soltando a White Canary y ocasionó que ella se estrellara en el tronco de otro roble. 

-Esto no es solo por tu famosa venganza- dijo Laurel. 

White Canary se puso en pie rápidamente y subió por el tronco del árbol, usando una de las ramas bajas de este giró cayendo sobre Black Canary para después comenzar a estrangularla poniendo una rodilla sobre su tráquea. 

-En este día finalmente te daré la muerte- dijo-. El hombre del parche no tiene derecho sobre mí. 

-En tus...sueños- farfulló Laurel. 

Laurel dio un puñetazo en la pierna de su contrincante, dandole en uno de los nervios, lo cual provocó que White Canary se apartara de inmediato. Golpeó el vientre de la mujer con el canto de la mano y después le rompió la tráquea de un golpe, para al instante siguiente darle una patada en el rostro que la noqueó. 

En ese momento escuchó que alguien se acercaba. 

-¡Laurel! 

Al encontrarla, Oliver soltó un suspiro de alivio. Estaba bien y era todo lo que le importaba. Poco después aparecieron Clint y Barbara. 

-¿Estan todos bien?- preguntó Bobbi. 

-Sí- dijo Laurel-. Y creo tener una pista. 

-¿En serio?- intervinó Clint-. Nosotros también. 

Luego volteó a ver a Oliver con cierta sospecha. 

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- dijo él notando la mirada de Barton. 

Clint solo asintió y, de nuevo, los cuatro emprendieron el camino de viaje. 


	15. Control mental

_"Solo toma un enemigo en común hacer un amigo"_

Clint Barton se encuentra en una habitación. No tiene idea de como llegó o por que esta ahí. 

La habitación se encuentra en penumbra, pero logra distinguir varias cámaras con bocinas integradas en las esquinas de la misma, y un vidrio oscuro en una de las paredes. 

No esta solo, y eso le hace estar en guardia. Voltea hacia un lado sin hallar nada, pero al voltear hacia el otro Bobbi Morse le salta encima y ambos caen al suelo. 

Ella le da un puñetazo a media cara y levanta el brazo para golpearlo de nuevo, pero él le sujeta el brazo y rueda para quedar sobre ella. Algo esta mal: mientras él se mantiene calmado, ella es presa de la ira. 

Bobbi vuelve a rodar para quedar encima de Clint, quien la aparta de un empujón para ponerse de pie poco despues. 

-Bobbi, detente- dijo Clint. 

Le sorprendió no escuchar su propia voz, y entonces recordó como habían llegado aquí. 

~~Horas antes~~ 

-Este es el plan- dijo Laurel echando un vistazo al edificio-. Atacaremos desde todos los flancos, al unísono. 

-Ninguno de esos idiotas se la espera, así que contaremos con el elemento sorpresa- dijo Oliver-. Solo nos queda decidir que flanco atacará cada quien. 

-Eso es fácil- dijo Clint, y Barbara sonrió-. Tú y yo iremos por norte y oeste, mientras que Bobbi y Laurel pueden ir por sur y este. 

-Me parece bien- dijo Laurel. 

-De acuerdo. 

Se separaron en pares. Mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas posiciones, Oliver miró a Clint y le dijo: 

-Creí que habíamos pasado el tiempo de las desconfianzas. 

Clint arqueó una ceja sin dejar de avanzar. 

-No entiendo a que viene eso. 

Oliver se plantó frente a Clint, olbigando a este último a detenerse. 

-Si vamos a hacer esto debemos tener plena confianza uno en el otro- dijo-. Noté tu mirada de sospecha desde que nos dirigimos para acá y quiero saber por que. 

-Muy bien- cedió Clint-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la persona cercana de la que hablabas era tu hermana? 

"Así que se trata de eso", pensó Oliver, y respondió: 

-No te lo dije por que no era necesario. Thea no era consciente de lo hacía pero iba a pagar por ello igual y no podía permitirlo. 

-Y decidiste pagar el pato en su lugar. 

-Haría cualquier cosa por ella, es la única familia que tengo. Dicho esto...a trabajar. 

Oliver se dirigió al oeste y Clint suspiró exasperado. 

-A trabajar- dijo, dirigiendose al norte. 

El ataque salió tal como esperaban. Los guardias estaban tan desorientados que no acertaron a atacar y los cuatro se encontraron dentro del edificio para inmediatamente después registrarlo. 

Barbara y Laurel entraban a cualquier oficina que encontraban mientras Clint y Oliver vigilaban furera que nadie se acercara. Al llegar al final de un pasillo, Clint notó algo: un diminuto cable, casi transparente, que colgaba del techo. 

-Tenemos un problema- dijo. 

Apenas pronunció la última palabra, se escuchó un ruido ahogado y el techo se resquebrajó en dos para poco después desmoronarse, separando a Clint y Barbara de Oliver y Laurel. 

-¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó Bobbi acercandose al muro. 

-Sí, estamos bien- respondió Laurel-. Rodearemos el edificio. 

-De acuerdo. 

Bobbi jaló a Clint del brazo y comenzaron a caminar. Cada que avanzaban miraban a todos lados con cautela. 

-Y... ¿como te va todo?- preguntó Bobbi. 

-Casual- respondio Clint y soltó una carcajada-. ¿Y a ti? 

-Casual- respondió Bobbi. 

Un ruido les hizo ponerse en guardia. Clint distinguió una sombra dirigirse a un punto en especifico del edificio. 

-Vamos- dijo. 

Barbara volvió a jalarlo del brazo para detenerlo. 

-Podría ser una trampa- advirtió. 

-Siempre es una trampa- replicó Clint con una sonrisa. 

Aún así, se dirigieron hacia allá con cautela ante la posibilidad de que, en efecto, fuera una trampa. Se acercaron silenciosamente... 

...y una bola de gas rodó hacia ellos, detonando al poco tiempo. Una densa niebla cubrió todo el espacio, y la visión que tenían se desvaneció. 

-Te lo dije- dijo Bobbi tosiendo fuertemente. 

-Ahora no, Morse- dijo Clint. 

Sacó una flecha y la lanzó hacia un ducto de ventilación, lo cual hizo que el gas se dispersara. Al poco tiempo, una trampilla se activó y ambos se precipitaron al vacío...que resultó ser una habitación cerrada. 

-Esto pinta mal- dijo Clint mientras se ponía de pie. 

-¿Tú crees?- inquirió Barbara con evidente sarcasmo. 

Clint puso los ojos en blanco y recorrió la habitación buscando algo parecido a una puerta. Cuando la encontró, comenzó a embestirla con el hombro para intentar abrirla. 

-Eso no va a funcionar- advirtió una voz. 

En ese momento, ambos advirtieron que había altavoces colocadoa en las esquinas, junto con cámaras. 

Una de las paredes se iluminó, revelando un espejo de observación. Del otro lado se encontraban Bolas y Bomba. 

-La habitación esta sellada herméticamente- dijo Bomba-. No podrán salir. 

-¿Y ese es su gran plan?- preguntó Clint-. ¿Dejarnos aquí hasta que lo que sea que esten planeando termine? 

-Oh, no necesariamente- dijo Bolas-. Estan aquí para ser parte de un experimento de control mental con cierta música...diviertanse. 

El vidrió se opacó y una música altisonante comenzó a oírse. 

-Justo como en la primera misión- dijo Clint. 

Barbara se acercó a él hasta quedar a poca distancia. 

-Estaremos bien- dijo. 

-Sí...- coincidió Clint un poco atolondrado-. Casual. 

-¿Barton? 

-¿Qué? 

-Cállate. 

Clint sonrió y se acercó a Bobbi. Después, se dieron un cálido y largo beso. Clint sintió como Barbara le acariciaba la cabeza, para un segundo después pasar una mano detrás de su oreja. 

Luego, se separaron. Bobbi le hizo una seña para que le prestara atención y le dijo: 

-Actúa como yo. 

No podía escucharle, y supo lo que había hecho: le había dejado sordo para que así pudieran escapar a la menor oportunidad. Clint se admiró de la astucia de Bobbi en ese aspecto. 

Entonces, comenzó: ambos cayeron al suelo y luego se enfrentaron uno contra el otro. En un determinado momento, Clint lanzó a Bobbi contra una de las cámaras y después lanzó una flecha sónica hacia el vidrio, rompiendolo y cortando también la transmisión del sonido, y se plantó frente a Bolas y Bomba, que estaban atónitos. 

Con una sonrisa ufana, Barton se pasó una mano por la oreja. Quería escuchar esto. 

-Lo siento, ya me han controlado antes y la verdad, no soy fan- dijo. 

-¿Pero qué...?- farfulló Bolas. 

Clint se lanzó sobre él. Este idiota y sus armas de bola ya lo tenían harto. Ambos cayeron al piso y el arquero aprovechó el aturdimiento del malabarista para molerlo a golpes. Tan ocupado estaba con ello que no reparó en Bomba hasta que escuchó un grito detrás suyo. 

Al voltearse, vio a Bomba tirada en el piso, con una mina cilindrica sin activar en la mano y a Bobbi con las manos en las caderas. 

-¿Era necesario que me lanzaras así?- increpó. 

-Lo siento- se disculpó Clint. 

-Sí, ya sé. Vamos, hay algo que hacer.


	16. Control a través del miedo

"Desconectame del sueño que infundiste con realidad" 

Laurel gritó, aturdiendo a todo guardia que se cruzara en el perímetro de la onda sónica. 

-Debería condensar ese grito en una flecha- dijo Oliver. 

-No sería tan potente como el mío- replicó Laurel-. Pero podrías intentar. 

Desde que se habían adentrado en ese sendero, notaron la palabra "trampa" estampada por todas partes, pero siguieron adelante a pesar de ello. Después de todo, ¿qué más podía pasar? Lo descubrirían pronto. 

Ambos sintieron de repente un piquete en el cuello, y al palparse se quitaron unos dardos. 

Oh, oh. 

-Esto es solo un pequeño experimento...-dijo Werner Zytle-. Incluí un pequeño ingrediente en la formula mejorada que creo conocen muy bien. 

-Despues de todo, es lo que hace que esten en este problema- intervinó White Canary. 

La figura de la mujer se transformó en otra a quien Laurel reconoció: su fallecida hermana Sara. 

Vertigo comenzaba su efecto. 

Laurel respiró entrecortadamente, tratando de controlarse. Ya se había enfrentado a ella antes, podría hacerlo ahora. 

-Hola hermanita- dijo Sara con una sonrisa torcida. 

"No es ella" dijo Laurel para sí misma. "Ella no es Sara. No es mi hermana" se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez. 

Eso no pudo evitar que fuera golpeada por la chica, y cuando menos lo esperó ya estaba en el suelo. 

-¡No eres nada! Nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo serás. 

Mientras la alucinación de Sara se acercaba, Laurel retrocedía sin levantarse del suelo. El miedo la había paralizado, dejandole indefensa. 

-Dinah Laurel Lance...- canturreó-. Siempre intentando hacer lo correcto. ¿Crees acaso que puedes ser mejor que yo? 

Esas palabras rompieron la paralisis de Laurel. Desde hacía mucho tiempo había dejado atras el legado de Sara, haciendose uno propio. Aunque había tomado el traje por ella, ahora solo era un recuerdo que atesoraba en su memoria nuevamente. 

-No- dijo-. Y ya no me preocupa ser como tú. 

Black Canary se puso en pie, y su contrincante supo que algo había cambiado en ella. Pero no reflexionó más en ello sino que la atacó, simple y llanamente. Y cada ataque lanzado por White Canary era sorteado, esquivado y respondido por Black Canary hasta que Laurel le venció. Del bolsillo oculto de su traje sacó una pequeña jeringa con un líquido cristalino y se lo inyectó, contrarrestando el efecto de la droga. 

Sin embargo, la pelea no acabó ahí. Apenas dio media vuelta, Laurel fue derribada al suelo por Oliver. Este alzó el puño para golpearla y ella detuvo su brazo. 

No se cuestionó nada, sino que solo se defendió. Arqueó la espalda para poder impulsarse y golpeó a Oliver dandole un cabezazo para poco despues ponerse de pie en posición de ataque. 

-El miedo es algo muy curioso, ¿no?- dijo Zytle-. Te paraliza...o en este caso, le permite a alguien controlarte. 

"Genial", pensó Laurel. No solo tendría que enfrentarse a Oliver, sino también a Vertigo. Podría con los dos. Se giró hacia Oliver y lo aturdió con el Canary Cry lo suficiente para mantenerlo alejado. Su prioridad ahora era Werner Zytle. 

Con eso en mente se dirigió a atacarlo, pero él se adelantó, lanzandole una nueva dosis de Vertigo. Laurel se agachó justo a tiempo y de una barrida tiró al hombre al piso, tomandolo por sorpresa, y en una idea irónica, tomó el dardo que había esquivado y se lo inyectó. De inmediato el hombre salió corriendo presa del miedo. 

-Vaya, vaya- dijo-. ¿Tanto para eso? 

Laurel soltó una carcajada, y en ese momento una flecha pasó zumbando cerca suyo. Suspiró, dio vuelta sobre sí misma extendiendo la pierna y le dio una patada a Oliver a media cara. Él lanzó un golpe con el arco que ella esquivó y le golpeó con su bastón en un costado. 

Después saltó, haciendole una llave para inmovilizarlo. En ese momento tomó otra jeringa y se la clavó inyectandole su contenido. 

Un tiempo despues lo soltó. Oliver respiraba agitadamente y cerró los ojos un momento. 

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó. 

-Zytle te controlaba usando el miedo- respondió Laurel. 

-Que miedo- replicó Oliver y se echó a reír. 

-Andando, risueño- dijo Laurel-. Todavía nos queda algo más que hacer. 


	17. Los últimos obstáculos

_"Sin dirección a donde ir, ¿a donde me guiarán mis pasos?"_

Los cuatro se encontraron en otro piso del mismo edificio. Ninguno dijo nada sobre sus heridas, solo querían seguir y terminar con esto de una vez por todas. 

Recorrieron el lugar en silencio, atentos a todo lo que pudiera aparecer. Nadie en ese sitio era su amigo y atacarían al menor rastro de gente apersonandose por donde fuera. 

-Chicos...- llamó Barbara asomandose por un ventanal cuidadosamente. 

Clint, Laurel y Oliver se acercaron. Lo que tenían enfrente era una maquinaria sofisticada, donde en varios productos alimenticios se vertía un líquido ambarino: la droga Vertigo. 

Poco despues pasaron cuatro hombres dirigiendose a la maquinaria. Barbara y Laurel pegaron un respingo. 

-¿Esos son...?- aventuró Barbara dirigiendose a Clint. 

Él asintió al ver a uno de los hombres. Al que llevaba ese ridículo traje rojo. Y fijó su mirada en el rubio con lentes a su lado. 

-William Cross- dijo-. Junto al líder del Consejo. 

-Alexander Pierce- dijo Bobbi. 

Por su parte, Oliver y Laurel reconocieron a los otros sujetos. 

-Creí que Slade Wilson estaba preso en Lian Yu- dijo Laurel. 

-De algún modo escapó y esta aquí- replicó Oliver. Su mirada se posó en el hombre que estaba con él-. Con Ra's Al Ghul. 

-¿Ese es Ra's Al Ghul?- preguntó Clint, con el asombro colandose en su voz. 

Oliver asintió sin despegar la mirada del hombre. 

-Marjorie tenía razón. 

-Shhh- indicó Barbara. 

En cuanto el silencio se hizo, la voz de William Cross se escuchó claramente. 

-Así lo distribuiremos. La fase experimental sera repartida en un comedor comunitario, donde mezclaremos el efecto de la droga con el sonido mental creado por mí- dijo. 

-Fanfarrón- susurró Clint. 

Todos le miraron de mala manera y luego centraron su atención en Slade Wilson, que explicaba: 

-Queremos usar el sonido mental como minímizador de los síntomas físicos de la droga Vertigo. En un estudio realizado anteriormente la mezcla de ambas cosas resultó en cobayas totalmente manejables a nuestra disposición. Necesitamos afinar algunos detalles para llevar a cabo el plan. 

En ese momento el líder de la Liga de Asesinos habló. 

-¿Como serviría este plan a nuestros propósitos?- inquirió, mirando fijamente a Alexander Pierce. 

Este le sostuvo la mirada y respondió: 

-Si HYDRA mantiene un control total sobre SHIELD será mucho más sencillo eliminar a los objetivos contrarios a nuestros deseos. Además, tendremos un arsenal mucho mayor, más recursos... 

El líder encubierto de HYDRA sonrió con malicia. 

-Y a los Vengadores- dijo con tono siniestro. 

En este punto, Barbara miró a Clint con preocupación. Él era de los Vengadores, por ende, podría avisar a los demás. 

-Y así el proyecto Insight podrá desarrollarse sin mayor dificultad. 

Era un plan maestro...si se le podía considerar como tal. Con HYDRA al mando de SHIELD no habría nadie que detuviera los planes de expansión de ambas organizaciones. Debían detenerlo ahora mismo, antes de que lo llevaran a cabo. 

-Algo me dice que deberíamos entrar ya- dijo Oliver. 

Uno de los guardias con los que se habían topado apareció, comunicandole de la presencia de intrusos a los ahí presentes. De inmediato los líderes se alejaron saliendo de ahí rápidamente. 

-Si hay evidencia física, podemos encontrarla ahí- dijo Laurel. 

Apenas terminó de pronunciar la última palabra, el ventanal estalló en mil pedazos y, como si estuvieran recargados en él, los cuatro se precipitaron al vacío aterrizando en el suelo. 

-Bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña fiesta- dijo Wilson. 

Slade Wilson era un mercenario conocido como Deathstroke. Anteriormente camuflajeaba sus actividades delictivas bajo la fachada de un hombre de negocios, un inversionista que viajaba alrededor del mundo. Contaba con entrenamiento militar, además de que en su organismo había sido inyectado un suero experimental que potenciaba sus reflejos. 

William Cross se acercó con una expresión enteramente malvada. Al igual que Wilson, Cross había sido empresario creando su propio imperio corporativo, el cual se vino abajo cuando SHIELD dio a conocer sus planes. Bajo el alias de Crossfire, había experimentado con el control mental inducido por sonidos que inhibían el libre albedrío o causaban un comportamiento agresivo. 

-Un gusto verles de nuevo- dijo. 

-Sí, claro- masculló Clint, poniendose de pie-. ¿Así que ese es su gran plan? 

-Un plan maravilloso- se pavoneó Slade-. Es una pena que no podrán exponerlo al mundo. 

-No estes tan seguro- intervinó Oliver. 

Un grito resonó en la cerrada estancia. Laurel y Barbara aprovecharon el momento para inutilizar la maquinaria. 

-¡Detenganlas!- vociferó Cross, todavía atontado por la potencia del grito, y se dirigió hacia ellas, pero una flecha le pasó rozando la cara. 

-¿Te vas tan pronto?- inquirió Clint con un tono sarcástico. 

-Fallaste, Barton- replicó Cross. 

Clint arqueó una ceja y miró hacia donde había lanzado. Cross siguió su mirada, intrigado. 

La flecha había atravesado un panel en la pared e inmediatamente una alarma comenzó a sonar, junto con un aviso: 

"Secuencia de autodestrucción activada. Tienen una hora para evacuar el edificio" 

-Yo jamás fallo- dijo Clint-. Creí que eso te había quedado claro. 

-Bien hecho, Hawkeye- replicó Oliver mientras esquivaba un golpe de Slade-. Ahora nos vas a matar a todos. 

-De todas formas vas a morir hoy- dijo Deathstroke desenvainando una espada. 

-¡Cállate y límitate a no dejar que te maten!- exclamó Clint lanzandole una flecha a Crossfire. 

El problema era que los contrincantes se conocían bien. Sabían que movimientos emplearían uno contra el otro y sabían como contraatacarles. 

Ambos arqueros llegaron a esa conclusión luego de se vilmente acorralados por sus enemigos. 

-Esto es inútil- dijo Olliver-. A no ser... 

"Treinta minutos para la autodestrucción. Favor de evacuar" 

Clint sonrió ampliamente. 

-Cambiemos- sugirió. 

-Me leíste la mente, amigo- bromeó Oliver. 

-¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre este tipo? 

-No es nada que no hayas enfrentado antes. 

-Bien, muy bien. Casual. 

Oliver miró un poco extrañado a Clint y luego sacudió la cabeza, dispuesto a enfrentar a Crossfire. 

-De acuerdo- dijo para sí-. Aquí vamos. 

Respiró hondo y se dirigió directamente a William Cross. 

-¡Hey, tú!- exclamó llamando su atención. 

-Un arquero por otro- dijo Cross con evidente burla. 

Desenfundó una pistola y disparó. Queen evadió el disparo y le lanzó una flecha que Cross evadió y corrió a su encuentro, lanzandole un golpe con el brazo. 

Oliver detuvo el golpe, sujetó la muñeca de su contrincante y le torció el brazo, mientras que con la mano libre le dio de puñetazos. Cross le dio un rodillazo en el estómago para librarse de su agarre, lo cual le funcionó. 

Mientras tanto, Clint se las veía con Deathstroke. El hombre le lanzaba un espadazo tras otro con celeridad y Barton los bloqueaba usando el arco. 

-No eres tan bueno como dicen- dijo Wilson. 

-¿Y quién lo dice?- preguntó Clint esquivando una nueva estocada-. ¿Tu jefe? 

Otra estocada, dirigida directamente a su yugular, obligó a Clint a agacharse. En ese momento lanzó una flecha destinada a distraer al hombre, pero Deathstroke la partió en dos con la espada. 

-Que pena que no traje la mía- dijo Clint. 

"Quince minutos para autodestrucción. Favor de evacuar" 

Oliver esquivó un golpe de Crossfire, y al instante él se agachó, lanzando una patada baja circular que mandó a Green Arrow al suelo. 

En ese momento Black Canary se interpusó de un salto entre los dos hombres y le dio un golpe a Cross a los lados de la cabeza con las manos extendidas, luego le dio un golpe al pecho con el canto de la mano y giró sobre sí misma dandole una patada al hombre que lo hizo trastabillar hacia atrás. 

Laurel se hizo a un lado y Oliver, que ya se había puesto de pie, lanzó una flecha soga que inmovilizó a Cross. 

-Buen tiro- dijo ella. 

Oliver no dijo nada. Solo se acercó a ella y la besó. 

Por su parte, Clint aún le hacía frente a Deathstroke. El hombre parchado le lanzó una nueva estocada, y con un giro del arco Hawkeye le hizo soltar la espada, que cayó lejos. Wilson se abalanzó sobre Barton antes de que reaccionara, lanzandole un golpe con el puño, pero este ya se esperaba el ataque de modo que pudo bloquear el golpe. A su vez, lanzó una patada dirigida las costillas que el otro no esperaba, pero a pesar del impacto no retrocedió. 

Clint le lanzó un puñetazo a Deathstroke, quien sujetó el brazo de Barton y lo torció hacia la espalda. Wilson llevó la mano libre a un costado para sacar un arma cuando un bastonazo le golpeó la cara, obligandole a soltar su presa. 

Mockingbird arremetió contra Deathstroke, atacandole con tanta celeridad que el hombre no pudo defenderse completamente. En el momento que Barbara lanzó un golpe con el bastón, Wilson le detuvo sujetandole el brazo, pero antes de que atacara, Clint le lanzó una flecha de bengala que le distrajó lo suficiente para que Bobbi lo noqueara. 

-Lo tenía bajo control- dijo ella. 

-Sí, claro- bromeó él. 

"Diez minutos para autodestrucción. Favor de evacuar" 

Clint y Bobbi corrieron en busca de Oliver y Laurel, y los encontraron sumidos en un apasionado beso. 

Barbara carraspeó para llamar su atención y al oírla ambos se separaron. 

-Oigan tortolos- dijo Clint-. Tenemos que irnos. Se nos acaba el tiempo. 

Los cuatro recorrieron el edificio buscando la salida, pero el lugar era un laberinto donde era fácil perderse. Tuvieron que andar y desandar cada camino que se les cruzaba. 

"Cinco minutos para autodestrucción. Favor de evacuar" 

-¡La encontré!- anunció Oliver. 

Señaló hacia un pasillo estrecho y sin perder tiempo corrieron, saliendo del edificio sin detenerse ni siquiera cuando el sitio explotó. Se detuvieron solamente cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos. 

Clint miró a Barbara y le preguntó entre jadeos: 

-¿Lo tienes? 

Bobbi sonrió triunfante y sacó un dispositivo USB. 

-Lo tengo. 

Después sacó otro y se lo pasó a Laurel. 

-Como lo prometí- le dijo. 

Laurel solo asintió. 

Finalmente habían conseguido lo que querían. 


	18. De vuelta a SHIELD

La sede central de SHIELD se encuentra en Washington, enclavada junto a las demás agencias destinadas a la seguridad del país: la CIA, la NSA, el FBI... 

Sin embargo, lo que se hace ahí es secreto para todas esas agencias. SHIELD es un secreto impenetrable para ellos, pero no había por que temer...¿O sí? 

Clint Barton y Barbara Morse entraron al lugar, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes ahí. Cruzaron el vestíbulo sin detenerse hasta llegar al elevador, el cual pasaron. El dispositivo de reconocimiento biométrico permanecio estatico al pasar Barbara, pero emitió un sonido al entrar Clint. 

-Ah, sí- dijo él-. Soy un prófugo de la agencia. 

-Autorización de paso por la agente 19, nivel 7- dijo Barbara, y el sonido se detuvo. 

Barbara indicó el piso al que se dirigían y el elevador se pusó en marcha. 

-Pase lo que pase...- comenzó a decir Clint, pero Bobbi le interrumpió. 

-Yo estaré contigo. Y no intentes apartarme, Barton. 

Clint sonrió y le tomó la mano, gesto al cual ella correspondió. 

El elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Mientras ellos salían, un hombre con ropa militar negra entró, uno de los equipos Strike. 

-El hijo pródigo volvió- dijo con sorna mirando a Clint. 

-Cierra la boca, Rumlov- replicó Clint siguiendo su camino. 

Ambos entraron a la oficina que buscaban. Nick Fury les miró con desconcierto y desagrado. 

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?- increpó esto-. Morse, te ordené traer a Barton en el menor tiempo posible. Y Barton, te ordené expresamente no indagar en... 

-Lo sé, señor- dijo Clint con un deje de impaciencia-. Tuve mis motivos para hacerlo. 

Barbara dejó la USB en su escritorio y la acercó a él. 

-Tiene que ver esto- dijo-. Es de suma importancia que lo haga. 


	19. Culpa y expiación

-Se abre el juicio- indicó el juez dando un martillazo. 

Los murmullos en la sala se acallaron y todos se removieron en sus asientos, incómodos. El nuevo fiscal, nombrado recientemente, se pusó de pie. 

-Starling City contra Oliver Queen- anunció Dinah Laurel Lance. 

La sala se llenó de murmuros y el juez volvió a dar un martillazo. 

-¡Orden en la sala!- exxclamó-. Que el acusado se ponga de pie. 

Oliver Queen se levantó, enfrentando al juez. 

-Señor Queen- dijo el juez-. Se le acusa de, bajo la identidad del justiciero Green Arrow, asesinar a sangre fría a varios criminales. ¿Como se declara? 

-Inocente- dijo Oliver con seguridad. 

Entre la gente presente, el capitán Lance bufó. 

-Siempre dicen eso- masculló. 

-Tengo entendido que la fiscalía tiene evidencia que exonera al señor Queen- dijo el juez mirando a Laurel. 

-Así es- corroboró ella. 

Y presentó las pruebas que Barbara le había entregado: evidencia que demostraba como otras personas habían asumido la identidad del enmascarado y exculpaban a Oliver incluso de ser quien portara el traje. 

Luego de escuchar atentamente, el juez dictaminó: 

-Se le exonera del cargo de asesinato y obstrucción a la justicia. Sin embargo, durante el traslado a la prisión usted escapó, por lo cual tendrá que pagar una fianza. Se cierra la sesión. 

El juez dio un último martillazo. El juicio había terminado. 


	20. El comienzo del fin

_"No sabes nada de mis pecados"_

-Semanas después- 

Oliver se dirigió al cementerio. Había pasado la mañana entera ocupado en diversos asuntos y no fue sino hasta el atardecer que pudo ir. 

Fue directamente a visitar la tumba de su amiga Marjorie. Se quedó de pie frente a la tumba por un momento y después habló: 

-Bien...tenías razón, Margie. Con lo que le dijiste a Barton, y conmigo. Logramos hacerlo, y todo se destapara. Solo...creí que querrías saberlo. 

Suspiró y se rascó la cabeza. Volteó a todos lados y después devolvió la vista a la lápida. 

-Te extraño, Margie. A veces tengo la impresión de que volverás de entre los muertos... 

Se rió de su propias palabras. Al cabo de un rato, sintió a alguien cerca suyo y vio a Laurel a su lado. Ella le sonrió, tomandole de la mano. 

-Hola- le susurró al oído. 

-Hola- respondió ella recargando la cabeza en su hombro. 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Laurel lo rompió con una pregunta que tensó a Oliver: 

-¿Has sabido algo? 

-Nada- respondió negando con la cabeza. 

-¿Crees que lo hayan logrado?- volvió a preguntar Laurel. 

Oliver reflexionó un momento. 

-Espero que si. 

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio entre los dos. Al cabo de un rato, Laurel se soltó de Oliver suavemente. 

-Tengo que irme- dijo. Ya sabes, papeleo. 

-Claro. 

Laurel dio media vuelta y se quedó estática. Oliver la miró y volteó hacia atrás. Detrás de ellos estaba un hombre con un uniforme de SHIELD. ¿Cuanto llevaba ahí? ¿Por qué no les había atacado antes? 

El hombre cayó de rodillas y luego se desplomó en el suelo, con una flecha clavada en la espalda. Frente a Oliver y Laurel aparecieron Clint y Barbara. 

-En serio, tortólos- dijo Clint-. Deben cuidar su retaguardia. 

Oliver sonrió y Laurel soltó una carcajada. Clint y Barbara se acercaron y los cuatro se saludaron animadamente. 

-¿Como han estado?- preguntó Laurel-. No hemos tenido noticias... 

-Y por lo pronto, no las tendrán- dijo Barbara. 

-¿Qué?- soltó Oliver, sorprendido. 

Clint ladeó la cabeza. 

-Los tipos de HYDRA son gente peligrosa. Si queremos exponerlos, debemos hacerlo con cuidado- dijo. 

-¿Qué pasó con...? 

-Todos escaparon- dijo Barbara-. Clint y yo fuimos al edificio con un equipo y no encontramos nada. 

-¿Como que con un equipo?- se escandalizó Laurel. 

-Tranquila, canario- intervinó Clint-. Les dijimos que era un asunto de control de daños. No había rastros de cadáveres entre los escombros, ni siquiera trozos de ropa. Cross y Wilson escaparon junto a sus secuaces. 

Oliver y Laurel intercambiaron una mirada. 

-¿Y vinieron a advertirnos?- preguntó Oliver. 

-En realidad...vinimos a despedirnos- dijo Clint-. HYDRA no irá tras de ustedes. 

-Pero...¿a donde van?- preguntó Laurel, confundida-. ¿Como saben que no vendrán tras nosotros? 

-Tienen a la Liga- dijo Barbara como respuesta-. En cuanto a nosotros... 

-Iremos de aquí para allá- intervinó Clint-. Ahora somos blancos de HYDRA, así que debemos ocultarnos. 

-Buena suerte a ambos- dijo Oliver. 

-Tengan cuidado- advirtió Clint-. No quiero venir y enterarme que les fue mal. 

-Qué cosas dices, Clint- dijo Barbara-. Claro que estarán bien. 

Clint y Oliver se despidieron, al igual que Barbara y Laurel. 

-Hasta la próxima- se dijeron los arqueros. 

Clint y Barbara se alejaron. 

-Son tal para cual- dijo Laurel. 

-Igual que nosotros- dijo Oliver. 

Ambos salieron del cementerio sin mirar atrás. 


	21. Epílogo: Al-Sahim vs. Ronin

_"Los ecos de nuestro pasado se asientan en las cenizas"_

-Nanda Parbat. Meses después- 

Una figura avanzaba sigilosamente por las inmediaciones de una construcción enclavada en un claro, oculta y protegida. 

El intruso se detiene a poca distancia del lugar y observa a su alrededor, buscando cualquier indicio de que lo seguían o de algo que estuviera fuera de lugar. Un diminuto ruido a su costado izquierdo llama su atención de inmediato y voltea hacia allá, llevando una mano a su cintura. 

Nada. Escudriña los alrededores sin bajar la guardia y avanza cautelosamente, rodeando el complejo mientras busca una forma de entrar. 

De repente, se le aparece un sujeto, quien lo ataca sin previo aviso. Retrocede lo justo para esquivar el ataque y desenvaina una espada katana, atacando a su contrincante hasta atravesarlo con la espada. 

-¡Maldición!- masculló el intruso. 

Siguió su camino con rápidez. El hombre muerto le traería bastantes problemas si no se movía lo más lejos posible de ahí. Su prioridad ahora era otra. Avanzó entre las sombras con sigilo y precaución hasta llegar al sitio donde, según sabía, se llevaban a cabo los entrenamientos. 

-Vaya, vaya- dijo una voz-. El heróe inesperado aparece al fin. 

Rápidamente el intruso fue rodeado. Ra's Al Ghul apareció, observando la indumentaria del sujeto. Usaba un traje negro, con detalles dorados y una mascára que le cubría completamente el rostro. 

-Veamos quien es nuestro intruso enmascarado. 

Uno de los hombres que rodeaba al intruso se acercó y le quitó la mascara. Clint Barton sonrió con descaro y ladeó la cabeza. 

-Buenas, cabeza del Demonio- dijo. 

-Tú... eres muy osado para venir aquí después de lo que hiciste. 

-¿Podría ser más específico? He hecho muchas cosas en esta vida. 

Ra's hizo una seña a sus hombres, y estos se alejaron. 

-Mi heredero se encargará de ti- dijo con altivez, alejandose. 

Y Oliver Queen apareció frente a un atónito Clint Barton. 

-¿Oliver? 

-Oliver Queen ya no existe. Soy Al-Sahim, heredero del Demonio. 

-Sí, claro, y yo soy Ronin. 

Clint suspiró, decepcionado. Esperaba de verdad que Laurel estuviera equivocada. 

Oliver desenvainó una espada y Clint sujetó con fuerza la suya. No iba a dejar que lo mataran aquí...no sin pelear. 

Ninguno de los dos se movió por un momento. Después Oliver dio un paso hacia adelante y atacó lanzando una estocada que Clint bloqueó rápidamente y atacó lanzando dos estocadas seguidas. 

Oliver esquivó una y bloqueó la otra, ambos separaron sus armas volviendo al ataque. Cada ataque de uno era bloqueado por el otro hasta que, en un movimiento, ambos perdieron sus armas, por lo que pasaron al combate cuerpo a cuerpo. 

Clint golpeó a Oliver dandole un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Intentó lanzarle otro golpe pero Oliver lo bloqueó al tiempo que le lanzaba otro con agilidad casi pasmosa. Clint cayó al suelo y rodó sobre sí mismo para esquivar otro golpe, se puso en pie rápidamente y le dio una patada a su contrincante que lo tomó desprevenido. 

Barton decidió aprovechar la ventaja que tenía y lanzó varios golpes en sucesión rápida sin darle tiempo a Queen de defenderse, por su parte él se concentraba en bloquear cada golpe que podía. 

En un momento determinado, Clint lanzó un golpe con el brazo que Oliver esquivó al tiempo que le sujetaba la extremidad, volteandola hacia la espalda. Clint le dio un codazo para zafarse de él y al lograrlo volteo...solo para ser atravesado con su propia espada. Escuchó a Oliver recitar algo en una lengua desconocida para él. 

Y después se dejó arrastrar por la oscuridad. 

+++++

Despertó al cabo de un tiempo, confundido. Sintió el calor de una fogata y un dolor punzante en el costado izquierdo. Al llevarse la mano a ese costado, palpó un vendaje. 

-Al fin despiertas- dijo una voz. 

Clint se incorporó a medias para encontrarse con Oliver frente a él. De inmediato extendió una mano para tomar su espada o cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano y le sirviera como arma. 

-¡Espera!- exclamó Oliver extendiendo los brazos y miró a su alrededor-. Puedo explicarlo. 

-¿En serio? No me digas- replicó Clint. 

Oliver le explicó a Clint lo que hacía allí: era la única forma de derrotar a Ra's Al Ghul. 

-La única manera de vencer a la Liga es desde adentro. Para hacerle creer a Ra's que realmente estoy dispuesto a ser su heredero tengo que sacrificar todo lo que amo y no podía arriesgarme a decirle a nadie de mi plan. 

Clint lo escuchó atento y le preguntó: 

-¿Ni siquiera a Laurel? ¿O a tu hermana? 

Oliver bajó la mirada. 

-Para salvar a Thea me uní a la Liga-dijo-. Te dije que haría cualquier cosa por ella. 

-Incluso pagar el pato en su lugar. 

Se hizo un largo silencio después de eso. Oliver levantó la mirada y le preguntó a Clint por HYDRA. 

-HYDRA es historia- dijo Clint haciendo un aspaviento con la mano-. Y SHIELD también, dicho sea paso. Así que prácticamente me quedé sin empleo. 

Oliver arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Luego miró el traje de Clint. 

-Así que Ronin, ¿eh?- inquirió-. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? 

-Mi nombre de ninja- bromeó Clint, y ambos ríeron. 

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo Oliver al cabo de un rato-. Deben estar buscandome. 

Clint asintió solemnemente. 

-Buena suerte, viejo. 

-Igual a tí. 

Oliver se fue. Al cabo de un rato, Clint se levantó, tomó sus cosas y también se fue. 


End file.
